Make you feel my love
by GypsySoul05
Summary: AU-M-Rachel/Ivy try to find common ground, after coming to terms with how they feel about one another. Rach intercepts a book for Al, that knocks her on her butt. Elves descend to hire Rach to retrieve something that was stolen, enters Nick. Someone is after Rach & they aren't worried about hurting/killing the people closest to her in order to have her come out & play. gemmaf-art
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Relativity new to writing fanficion. I love this book series, and I hope that I manage to keep this together. For anyone not familiar with the series (what a shame Google it) Rachel is a witch (for the most part) and Ivy is a vampire they are runners in the Hollows. They have a pixy partner (that you will not meet in this chapter) and live in a church. Ivy is bisexual and had been "hunting Rachel for a few years" …Rachel is straight or so she thought…but I think Ivy is a planner! Enjoy, please let me know what you think.**

*****Special thanks to my beta luffy fan ! You rock my friend!**

******** A/N: Mature … due to smut *******

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Hollows Series by Kim Harrison (who is a Writing Goddess). Nor any Lyrics that I might use in this chapter or any chapters going forward.**

"I hate doing dishes." Rachel muttered under her breath. She was once again stuck doing them. The red-headed witch didn't see why she had to do them when Ivy was going redo them anyway. Apparently she couldn't do them correctly.

'It's your turn, stop whining." Ivy mocked clicking and tip tapping on her stupidly expensive computer. With her back towards Ivy and safely out of view, Rachel rolled her eyes as she finished the last dish. It was quiet in the house as all the pixies were sleeping. The midnight pasta dinner had been a peaceful moment between the two of them. Wade, Rachel's personal bodyguard, was off for the night so he wasn't in the church. No one had spent a lot of time at the church lately. Rachel had mistakenly thought that with Glen out of the picture, Ivy would spend more time at home. "Not so much."

"What?"

"I am talking to myself. Can't a person have a conversation with themselves without getting the third degree?" Rachel tossed the rag into the sink and turned around to face Ivy who was shooting her a dirty look.

Ivy raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "How in the hell am I suppose to know when you are talking to yourself."

Exasperated, Rachel tossed her hands in the air. "It's pointless, never mind." She placed her hands on her hips,and listened to the steady tap, tap, tap of the keyboard.

"Are you going to tell we what is actually wrong? Or are you going to just blame it on everything else." Ivy still had the majority of her attention on the computer, though she was looking at Rachel.

Rachel left the room and headed to the living room turning on the TV, popping up the volume to drown out the tap, tap,tap noise she could still here from the kitchen. She sat on the sofa channel surfing. There was nothing on. 900 channel and nothing to watch?.

She sat there not really watching what was on the TV trying to figure out why she was so restless. She hadn't had a run since helping Nina/Walkie-talkie man. She wasn't hurting for money so it hadn't been pressing on her too badly. But it was almost as if she was experiencing cabin fever again. But there was no reason for her to HAVE to stay home except that she had promised the Body Guard from the Seventh Degree of Hades, who she kindly refereed to him as BGFSDH, that she wouldn't. But without the bracelet on she could fully function, take care of herself and kick some ass if need be. She didn't need the BGFSDH to tell her what to do. Mind made up, she flicked off the TV and headed down that hall through the sanctuary to the foyer. She snagged her light weight jacket, her purse, keys and opened the heavy front door quietly. She made it halfway to the carport before Ivy descended upon her.

"Where are you going?" she demanded her arms across her chest. Her black hair shining in the light of the street light.

"Out"

"Where?"

"Why does it matter ?"

"You promised Wade you would stay here at the church."

"I changed my mind, without the bracelet I will be fine." Rachel turned and headed in the direction on the car.

"Rachel it is midnight where are you going? The stores are closed or closing and the bars will be empty for another few hours."

"You're not my keeper!" Rachel said threw clenched teeth. "Stop telling me what I can do, where I can go, and what is and isn't a good idea."

Ivy backed off with her hands in the air. "Fine do whatever you want."

"Fine! Thank you for your permission." Rachel swung around and headed to the car again. Rachel started the car, threw it in reverse backing out refusing to look at Ivy who stood there watching.

Ivy watched Rachel leave. She was glad to see one of RC's lackeys tailing her. Apparently she, Ivy, was the problem. Turning around she headed back to the church, still trying to figure what was going on. Ivy fished out her cell when it vibrated, pursing her lips seeing a message from Erica.

**What are you doing? –ER**

**Noting, home alone what's up? -Tamwood**

**Boring! I am going to swing by and pick you up -ER**

**Not sure that is a good idea at the moment -Tamwood**

**Tough OMW already, B-RED-E C U in 10 -ER**

"Ok guess that's that." Ivy smirked plunking up the porch steps and slipping back into the church for her jacket, keys and purse. Evidently someone wasn't taking no for an answer. She wrote a quick note for Jenks and Wyade incase they came back before her.

_**Gentlemen,**_

_**Rachel took off in a bit of a Red Headed Temper Tantrum …RC is having her trailed she should be ok. I am being kidnapped by Erica be back later.**_

_**Ivy**_

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel drove around for a few hours with the windows down and blasting the music loudly. She didn't have a destination. She just needed to get out away from the insistent tap, tap, tapping! She pulled back into the garage and headed back to the quiet Church. She kicked off her shoes at the door in defiance of the OCD Nazi, and hung up her coat. She padded down the hallway peeking into Ivy's room seeing it was empty. She continued on her way to the kitchen and found Ivy's note on the fridge. She wanted to fume at the Red _Headed Temper Tantrum_, but decided it was entirely too accurate. She snuck one of the brownies on counter, then decided that she wanted more then one. Chocolate soothed the soul. She slid down the side of the island counter sandwiching herself between the parallel counters, not trusting herself to sit next to the tap tap machine. "Damn these brownies are great!" she reached up behind her onto the counter and grabbed the plate of brownies and ate two more.

She had no idea how long she sat there but she heard Ivy and Erica coming home. Ivy was laughing loudly, as she shushed Erica, who was holding her up. "The pixies are still sleeping keep it down!"

"Ivy you're the one that is being loud. I am going to leave you here in the living room are you going to be ok?"

"Fine fine!" she giggled "Go home before mom and dad send out the troops."

"You're really sugared, I have never seen someone so sugared before. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine, go."

"Ok I'll call you later."

"Bye bye girlie" again she giggled. Rachel peaked out behind her hiding place, trying not to laugh as she hid. Once Erica was gone she crawled into the living room, peeking over the arm of the sofa. "I see you you sneaky witch!" Ivy reached for her. Rachel laughed and dived to the ground, laughing harder when Ivy landed on top of her.

"A sugared Ivy is a fun Ivy." Rachel tickled the vampire who was covering her from head to toe with her body, feeling her squirm and molding their bodies together. All of a sudden Rachel was out of breath, and it wasn't from laughing. Ivy stopped moving and looked down at her wondering why she stopped playing. "Sugared Ivy is very pretty." Rachel whispered softly reaching up and brushing Ivy's hair behind her ear.

"Rachel?" Ivy shivered at the touch whimpering softly.

"It's ok Ivy." Rachel leaned up and softly pressed her lips against hers, smiling when she heard Ivy moan. "You like that?" she whispered, feeling Ivy nod she leaned up while tugging Ivy down and connected their lips again softly molding them together. This time she didn't pull away when Ivy groaned she just tipped her face and deepened the kiss. Tenderly she ran her lips against Ivy's bottom lip as it trembled, under the attentive care Ivy's lips parted with a sigh. Rachel slipped her tongue pass the slightly swollen lips and teased it against the vampire's. Rachel's body was tingling all over. She reached up and snaked her fingers though the black tresses tugging gently to ensure that Ivy didn't pull away. Slowly she pulled away, running kisses down Ivy's face, across her jaw to her ear. Running her tongue over the small earlobe then nipping it.

"Rachel!" Ivy rocked forward as her body buckled against the onslaught of pleasure.

"Mmm that felt good, do it again." Rachel demanded, groaning when Ivy rocked her body into hers again. "Yeah, I was right the first time," Rachel muttered reaching for Ivy lips again. Ivy shifted so that she was only partly laying on her and Rachel was able to run her hands up and down her body, finally resting on her hip. She wanted to have Ivy's hands on her. "Too many clothes!" She pushed Ivy off her and took hold of her shirt before lifting it over her head and tossing it away. She leaned over and made quick work of Ivy's top as well. "Much better!" she shifted so that she was on her knees and pulled Ivy to hers then mashed her lips to Ivy's in a quick kiss. She pulled away again and chuckled when Ivy growled at the loss of the contact. She slipped her hands in Ivy's hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck. She ran her tongue across the pulse points, Ivy shouted out softly as the contact, encouraging Rachel to bite down hard pinching the skin with her teeth sucking hard. In Rachel's arms Ivy's body convulsed slightly and Rachel felt finger nails dig into her back.

"Harder Rachel! Harder!" Ivy begged rocking her hips forward into the redhead, drawing a moan that was muffled because of the hold she had on her neck. The sensation intensified when Rachel bit down harder, sucking at the flesh. Ivy ran her fingers down to grab Rachel's ass pulling them even closer together. Ivy felt Rachel's hands undoing her bra, sliding the straps down then flinging it. If possible her head flew back further when she felt the pinching sensation on her nipples as Rachel alternated caressing them and pinching them. Ivy released the hold on Rachel's ass and worked at removing the bra from Rachel, it was a front clasp so it was easy or she would have torn it in her impatience to touch the hidden skin.

At the tender touch of her breast Rachel's lost her connection on Ivy's skin when her entire body bowed with the contact. "Oh Goddess that feels good." Ivy leaned down and brushed her lips against her left breast, causing a very loud witchy moan.

"You taste sweet Rachel. I have waited so long for this."

"What a delusional oblivious witch."Rachel whispered shuttering at Ivy's touch.

"What an obsessively stubborn vampire." Ivy caressed one nipple while she nipped and flicked her tongue over the other. Rachel's body still arched to Ivy's touch. It was mindless pleasure that she was feeling head to toe. Something that she had never felt before, the deep pressure that was building stronger and faster then ever before. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to get control of herself, even as Ivy was relentlessly wreaking havoc with each touch and flick of her tongue.

Yeah who wanted control it was over rated. Giving up the loosing battle she reached for the button and zipper of Ivy's jeans. Or course they were skin tight but she managed to shimmy them down just enough to slip her slender hand in to touch the mound covered soaked panties. But. Worth. Every. Bit of. Frustration. Ivy jackknifed and yelled out her name. "Yeah I want these off!" Rachel growled. Pushing off Ivy and standing, pulled a disoriented Ivy to her feet then ripped the bothersome material off, watching Ivy kick the material away as she pulled off her own jeans.

"You're so beautiful." Ivy whispered reaching out and running a hand down Rachel's exposed skin. Starting at her chin, traveling the path of her neck, between her collar bones, between her breasts, down her stomach and teasing the material of the blue bikini bottoms. "I could touch you forever, and still want more." Ivy whispered as she slid her hand lower to cup the drenched panties. The whimper Rachel released as her legs wavered, broke Ivy's remaining restraint. She grabbed Rachel, lifting her off the ground and pulled her tight against her, loving the way that Rachel wrapped her legs around her, and rocked her hips against her. Rachel demanded her lips as she carried her quickly down the hall into her room and kicked the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I didn't know where I wanted to take this story and I was lost as to where I wanted to go and with what characters. Thanks for putting up with my crap. I have a pretty good plot in mind now, and another one (a cross over I think) I don't know I am going to go with this for a while before I start that one. Please review and let me think what ! Thanks Taylor**

******** A/N: Mature … due to smut *******

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Hollows Series by Kim Harrison (who is a Writing Goddess). Nor any Lyrics that I might use in this chapter or any chapters going forward.**

Ivy had laid awake for hours with Rachel in her arms. Unable to fall asleep in fear that what she and Rachel had found in one another's arms to be false. She was also worried what would happen when Rachel woke up, in Ivy's bed, in Ivy's arms. Ivy wasn't moving until she had to. If this was all that she was going to get she was going to savor every moment that she had, for as long as she could.

"Ivy stop worrying about everything, and go to sleep." Rachel muttered and pulled Ivy back further into the snuggling position and wrapped their bodies together.

"Dear Heart, oh how I worry." Ivy kissed Rachel on the lips softly and closed her eyes, sleep finally consuming her.

Rachel woke up slowly registering little things about her situation slowly. First being that she was wrapped up with Ivy, in Ivy's bed, in Ivy's room. The second thing that she was aware of is that she pleased with the idea of being there. Remembering the magical moments of the night and how skilled her Ivy truly was. Knowing that Ivy hadn't slept much, and just how crabby she could be, Rachel decided that she would just let Ivy sleep in for a little while.

She did the most ridiculous shimming and rolling move to get out of the bed, that she doubted left Ivy sleeping. When Ivy didn't move Rachel smiled in her direction, slipped into Ivy's robe slipping out of the room.

The quiet wasn't long lived. "What you up to? You stink like sex! Ohhhhh did you have sex on Ivy's sofa again she's gonna be pissed." he taunted coming down from the belfry. "Ivy had sex too, damn I leave you two alone for one night and you're both bringing someone home."

Rachel just smirked to herself and headed off into the kitchen. Ignoring the pixy as he flitted about the room. "Hey you're wearing Ivy's robe. Are you itching to get bit?" he demanded landing on the windowsill in his Peter Pan pose. "Damn it all to Disneyland we talked about this."

"Mind your own business." Rachel whispered as she measured out the coffee, the way she know that Ivy liked it all even and perfect.

"You two are my business…..phones going to ring." he muttered, watching with a raised brow when Rachel leapt for the cordless extension sitting besides Ivy's computer.

"Vampiric Charms this is Rachel Morgan how can I help you?" she said softly.

"Hiya Rachel! Is Ivy awake?"

"Good morning Erica no she is still sleeping."

"Good ok. Hey would it be ok if I ran by and picked up something I left there last night?"

"Sure, just come around back. I mean don't ring the bell in front I am in the kitchen no need to wake up Ivy."

"Ok thanks. I am around the corner I was heading over to my boyfriends." Erica laughed and hung up the phone. Rachel smiled and headed back to the coffee pot picking up the plate that was still sitting on the ground with brownies in-between the two kitchen counters.

"Erica was here last night?"

"She took Ivy out last night to a club, I think Ivy got sugared that is why I want her to be able to sleep, so can you keep the kids down today?"

"Sure. They're out playing with that dumb squirrel again, they're good for hours." Jenks laughed.

"Poor Squirrel you'd think he would just give up and move on." Rachel shook her head and opened the window over the kitchen sink. "So how did your night out with Wade go?"

"Not too bad, getting a tattoo looks like it hurts. I don't know how you got yours." Jenks muttered sitting on the faucet.

"It did hurt a little bit, but not nearly as much as I though it would." she smiled and headed over to the kitchen pantry and pulled out the honey and cinnamon, smirking when Jenks perked up.

"Are you making honey coffee, Rach?"

"Would you like some?" Rachel chuckled as she grabbed the raspberry syrup out of the fridge. She put the three mugs on the counter , snagged the unfinished brewing pot and filled them all, ignoring the pixy as he watched in confusion. In one she added honey and two spoons of sugar, in the other she poured cinnamon and honey, and the third she put cinnamon and raspberry, along with two sugars in. She stirred them all and tapping the first one she whispered "Parvus" the cup instantly became pixy size and Jenks few in the air towards it sprinkling teal pixy dust in his quake.

"Wow that was great Rach !" he picked up the cup and tested it. "Hot, but delicious." he flew back to the table where Ivy had bought quality doll furniture and had placed it onto the table for him. In the middle of the table sat a table for two with chairs and a separate desk, she hadn't been able to locate a computer yet that was small enough for him. But Rachel had been working on her shrinking spell, hence the coffee cup knowledge, electronics were a little trickier and it was out of Ceri's league but Rachel was determined. "Erica just pulled up, let me go out and get her. That black widow showed up again and I told my kids to stay away from her, after she bit Belle."

"I could squish her." Rachel offered, with a shrug to her shoulders as she sat at her spot at the table.

"I need the silk from her web, she is just getting ornery and doesn't like where I tell her she can set up her web, maybe I should threaten her with a good stomping though." he shrugged and headed out the open window.

Rachel flipped through one of her Which Weekly's when Erica came through the door. With a big smile on her face she headed to the cup of coffee that Rachel made for her. Taking a sip, "Perfect just the way that I like it, thanks!"

"No problem." she kicked out Ivy's chair and motioned for Erica to sit. "Where did you take Ivy last night?"

"That new club on 42nd, was she ok after I left last night?" Erica asked concerned.

Rachel couldn't fight the blush or the smirk on her face. "Yeah she made it to bed in one piece."

"Good I was worried, but she said she wanted to talk to you before she went to bed, that you guys got into some fight about you not being able to talk to yourself and about dishes. To be honest she was so sugared I have no idea what she was talking about by that point."

Jenks looked back and forth between the two women, almost choking on his coffee. "Ivy came home sugared?"

"Yes. Jenks could you go check the mail? I am waiting on something for Al."

"Wait Al is having his mail delivered here?" Jenks demanded. "You better tell him that I expect him to pay rent if he is going to be using my address to have mail delivered." he muttered as he left the room again.

Rachel rolled her eyes, then giggled when she thought about how that would go over when she told Al he would have to pay rent to the pixy.

"I should go Rachel, I just came to pick up these brownies that I made for Chip."

"Brownies?" Rachel looked up at her with guilt all over her face.

"Shit there are 4 missing." Erica pout turned into worry. "Ivy didn't eat them did she?"

"No." Rachel turned wide eyes to Erica.

"Damn it Erica are they laced with Brimstone?"

"No, Ivy wouldn't care about that . MJ Brownies on the other hands she would kill me."

"MJ Brownies?"

"Yeah MJ, Mary Jane…Pot?"

"Pot? You mean Marijuana? Human Marijuana? Well that explains it! Please let someone know that before they mistakenly eat 4 of them."

"Rachel did you eat all four?" Erica asked in shock and awe.

"Yes last night. I was quite high, thanks a lot." Rachel pursed her lips in irritation,

"Yes thanks a lot sis." Ivy said softly in her gray silk voice, alerting them to her presence in the hallway.

"Ivy!" Erica looked up guiltily from the brownies. Rachel quickly got to her feet and headed over to get Ivy the same cinnamon and honey coffee she had made for Erica earlier.

Ivy with a smug smile on her face for scaring the crap out of her sister met Rachel at the fridge. "Morning Rachel." she whispered when the both reached for the milk.

"Morning Ivy." Rachel whispered realizing how close they were, her body was tingling all over. Always being a person to do what she wanted when she wanted she took the milk out of Ivy's hands set it in the sink and pulled Ivy down for a passionate kiss, only pulling away after they both moaned and someone cleared their throat.

Ivy face was flushed with color, but was sporting a radiant smile. Rachel turned back around a little surprised to see Wade, Trent, and Quen as well as Jenks and Erica. They all shared the same shocked expression on their face. Ivy was in such a good mood she didn't even get angry that all these people where in her kitchen.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked hipping the counter next to Ivy picking up and sipping her forgotten coffee.

"If we could talk in private, I'd like to request your runner services." Trent said smoothly looking directly at Rachel avoiding Ivy, Rachel noticed his hair was floating. Elf boy was flustered.

"Team." she said pointing to Ivy, Jenks and then to herself, Wade made a noise and she included him with a finger. "You have something to say you say it to all of us." She rocked the double eye brow raised, because that was the only way she could do it.

"Erica give your sister a hug, we'll talk about this later. Tell Chip I said hello, we should have you guys over for dinner its about time for us to get to know him, right Ivy?" Ivy nodded and sipped her coffee inching closer to Rachel after one arm hugging her sister before Erica nodded about the dinner plans and left out the back door.

"How is Ceri and the girls?" Rachel questioned now that the room wasn't as full. Watching both the elves smile and relax a fraction.

"Good thank you Ms. Morgan." Quen relaxed his stance and glanced over at Trent, who nodded slightly. "Actually that is why we are here . It appears that something was stolen from the vault other then what Sparagmos had you steal , and what we found on him."

_Damn it!_ They had me everyone knew it. It had been my idea to break into Trent's house, and it had been my idea to do it with Nick. Nick being a thief and a double crossing one at that, this shouldn't have been a surprise not at all. "What did he take?"

"It isn't what he took Morgan, it's what the thing he stole can do." Trent said through clenched teeth.

Rachel glanced at Ivy and Jenks who stood on Wade's shoulders, they all gave her encouraging looks. "What can it do?"

"Pull demons across the line at any time with no compulsion to return when the sun sets." Trent muttered

"What? It like turns them into day walking demons like Ku'Sox?" Rachel involuntarily shivered enough for Ivy to press closer to lend support.

"Yes. We just now discovered it missing as I am not able to get into the vault and was finally able to convince Ceri to do it." Rachel watched Quen clench his jaw.

"You mean to tell me you sent Ceri into the Everafter?" Rachel demanded with her hands on her hips.

"She was protected the entire time, and she knows what she was doing."

"And she was petrified the entire time I am sure, you're an ass." Rachel was furious that Trent would ask, that Quen let him, and the Ceri did something that stupid and never told her.

"Well Nick must have no idea what it is or he would have auctioned it off to someone and we would have demons all over the place." Ivy deducted. "What is the object?"

"A necklace, in the shape of a half dollar size goose egg." Trent said as Quen handed Ivy a picture of it. "It's possible that Nick thought that the stone itself would be the reason why it is in the vault."

"What type of stone is it?" Jenks asked.

"It's a black diamond."

"Wow." Rachel muttered no wonder Nick stole it. "He must be sitting on it because it is so rare, if it hit the market you would hear about it and know I am sure."

Trent nodded his agreement as to why it had been two years and hadn't turned up with it. "We are willing to negotiated terms for your services." he pepped up always the councilmen.

"500 thousand if it's a smooth transaction a cool mill if I have to get my hands dirty." Rachel tossed out the numbers to play with him, but it backfired when he just nodded to her terms as she sipped her coffee, causing her to choke on it.

"It's nice to see you are learning how to negotiate. I will cut a check for 250 thousand now and the rest on completion will that be suffice?" Rachel nodded. "I expect at this price that this job is top priority?"

"Absolutely." Rachel agreed smoothly now that she finally calmed down. Quen set a folder on the counter, Trent added the check on top of it. "Here is all the information that we have complied in the last week, on Sparagmos whereabouts and dealings in the last two years it is a good jumping off point. "I don't need to tell you that the faster we have this back in our possession the better we will all sleep at night, not all of us live in a church."

Rachel watched the two elves walk out Jenks and Wade following them leaving Rachel and Ivy alone together.

"He's really worried about this, he mentioned speed being a priority at least three times." Rachel muttered through pursed lips.

"I noticed that to, plus he didn't even blink at your ridiculous fee." Ivy smirked and graced Rachel with a perfectly arched eye brow.

"What if I have to deal with Nick again, and I am forced to protect him from you and Jenks trying to kill him every five minutes, and fight off demons….because there are always demons….I figure I'm worth a million."

"Oh your worth a million, many millions…normally you're just unaware of your worth Dear Heart." Ivy leaned in kissing her on the lips.

"Yeah so lets talk about the rainbow colored elephant in the room!" Jenks demanded coming back in the room and flying to the left of their joined kissing faces.

"Move on bug this is a private moment." Ivy muttered before slipping deeper into the kiss. Wade tossed a package onto the countertop causing the check to float up into the air. Ivy quickly caught it in one hand as she slid the other down Rachel's back. "Persistent men." she muttered pulling away, after kissing a dazed Rachel one more time just to prove that she could.

"Congratulations Ladies." Wade said squeezing between them on his way to the coffee pot. "Happy for both of you, and about time."

"So are you going to tell us about it?" Jenks asked hands on his hip a foot from Rachel's face.

"It's private Jenks."

"Since when?"

"Listen Bug, it doesn't matter how it happened. I was a bit sugared Rachel was slightly high, we enjoyed ourselves we've no regrets and we're moving on with a future of possibilities that are none of your business." Ivy led Rachel to the table and pulled out her chair for her. "Right Dear heart."

"Right. Could you hand me that package Ivy?" she smiled when Ivy reached for it while in motion to her own seat and then set it down on the table sliding it to her. Setting her coffee back on the table she reached for it. Laughing at how it was addressed.

Vampiric Charms

Daywalking Student R. Morgan

C/O Al

1597 Oakstaff St.

Hollows, KY 41011

Smirking still she opened the package with a gusto of someone who never gets anything in the mail. Ivy frowned from across the table as pieces of packing went all over the place. Once all the package was in shreds around her there was a large demon text sitting on the table. Rachel touched the lock with her finger and it unsnapped. Excited about the new book she flipped it open and started to read softly touching the page with her finger as she read. Unlike most demon books this didn't tingle her skin where she touched it. If she had been thinking that should have been a clue. _Hindsight is a bitch! _The kitchen light flickered and then the Kitchen began to spin. The last thing she noticed was Ivy's panicked expression "Rachel!"


	3. Chapter 3

**8/12/12**

**a/n: **Ok so it's been forever and a day since the last post! I'm so sorry I was/am having some personal dramatic issues on the home front…but I am currently "washing that man right out of my hair" …and happily moving on! Plus school started on Wednesday so that frees up a lot of writing time for me…so I am hoping normal updates are on the rise again. Hope that you enjoy this, light editing, planning on updating again with in a week. Review please. Thanks Taylor

Rachel woke up suddenly , she was being cradled by a very worried Ivy.

"Hi ." she muttered.

"You're back." Ivy leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You had us worried."

"Hey Rachel that was some weird shit." Jenks sat swinging his legs on the table to the right of where Ivy and Rachel sat on the floor.

"What happened." Ivy and Rachel said at the same time, Ivy smirked while Rachel let out a chuckle.

"I don't know I was just reading." Rachel said in wonder. " I should call Al."

Ivy nodded got to her feet pulling Rachel to hers and sitting her in her seat again then took off to retrieve Rachel's scrying mirror from under the center counter.

Rachel barley touched the mirror and tapped the line before Al's voice filled her mind.

"Itchy witch, what are you up to? You just woke me up out of a sound sleep assuming it was you that just rang the bells." he droned on.

"So sorry to wake you Al." Rachel said out loud sarcastically and rolled her eyes on Ivy's direction.

"Doesn't sound like that at all student. Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night."

"It's day time." Rachel shot back.

"I sleep during the day witch. Stop being mouthy." Al growled back, snapping Rachel to attention.

"I am actually calling about your non tingling demon text." She whispered, as if that would calm Al down.

"Damn my dame! You read it ! You opened it and read it didn't you !" he cursed in Latin under his breath.

Rachel realized instantly this was bad. "I wasn't suppose to read it?"

Her head shot up in concern finding Ivy's worried eyes across the table.

"No." Al muttered. "How did you manage to open it?"

"I just touched the lock."

"Bloody hell! Well how does it feel?"

"How does what feel ?"

"Never mind, the book is there anything left or did you soak it all up?"

Rachel's brows shot up and with her free hand reached for the book in question. Noticing that the page was empty. Nervous she quickly flipped through the pages. They were all empty. "Ah….Al? What do you mean by soaked it up? What happened to all the words?"

"Nothing left." he said in wonder. "What happened?"

"I passed out Al. I now have a splitting headache and you're not giving me my answers." Rachel shouted through the connection in disbelief when she hear him laugh outright in his frustration. Ivy stood and placed the counter in-between them refilling her coffee cup.

"I have none for you, but don't worry you will. I'm going back to sleep."

"Al you're no help." Rachel said in disgust

"And whose fault is that student?" he said as he faded away.

Rachel watched Ivy as she watched her over her coffee cup. "No help as usual?"

"Bingo!" Rachel pushed the mirror and now blank book away from her.

Ivy nodded and reached into Rachel's cabinet and pulled down a pain amulet and a finger stick brining them to Rachel and setting them on the table next to her,

"Thanks." Rachel quickly invoked the amulet and the relief was instant the pain in her head quickly blotted out.

"So what to you guys think about the new run? We need a plan." Rachel smiled changing the subject.

"Anything to get rid of the cookie once and for all." Ivy muttered sitting back at her computer deleting emails.

"Cookie? You called him Nick earlier thought we were past this." Rachel muttered.

"I wasn't myself this morning. I was slightly distracted." I defended her temporary lapse of better judgment.

"Oh is that that we're calling it?" Jenks laughed.

"Be quiet bug. I haven't eaten yet." Ivy narrowed her eyes at the now darting figure,

"What did I miss?" Wade wondered coming back into the room fully dressed again.

"Not much. I'm about to make pancakes." Rachel stood.

"Lucky me." Wade pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Yeah Rach you better getting cracking on this considering the money that you demanded Trent pay you for this job." Jenks snickered from Wade shoulder.

"It was a joke. I was in a good mood and figured I could rough up the riled up Elf. I had no idea he would agree without a blink of an eye and even compliment me on my new negotiation skills for crying out loud."

Wade and Jenks shared a look of disbelieve and then laughed outright at how upset Rachel was because her plan had not only back fired but Trent had made her look like an unreasonable cocky ass.

"Ivy I'm sure you've been watching him. Do you have any idea where he is?" Rachel quickly took the focus off herself.

"Out side of Cincy and the Hollows. Rynn and I have been on the look out for him."

"Why Rynn?"

Ivy shrugged her shoulders , and reabsorbed herself into her computer.

Rachel knew there was more to it then that, there always was, But she decided to let it slide. Rachel started to make breakfast on auto pilot, while her brain tossed ideas around for the fastest plan to track nick down.

"So Rach what did Al say about the book?" Jenks asked flying over to the counter.

"Not much. Maybe Ceri has some insight on it. We could invite her over. I'm sure she'll bring the babies over."

Ivy's lips quirked but said nothing. She loved the little girls to pieces, but she tried to hide it, Rachel often wondered why.

"Ohhhh Elf babies my favorite." Jenks laughed, then frowned remember he no longer had babies of his own and turned a little blue from the sadness. "You and Ivy need to have babies so I can play with them."

Rachel smiled and chuckled under her breath but Ivy actually stopped in the middle of typing something and turned bright red, then smiled, then red again. If Rachel hadn't been watching she would have missed the whole thing as it happened all very quickly before Ivy hid all her thoughts behind her stoic wall. "Not going to happen bug. Besides the obvious that we are both women and missing the correct chromosomes. My babies would be vampire royalty and Rachel's would be demon royalty they would be sought after and hounded if not outright hunted."

"Vamp-a-Rella they are called donors or Rachel could magic you a baby, she has untapped potential. I'm telling you, you two need a baby. I miss not having a baby in the house." Jenks fought back swinging his gaze back and fourth between Rachel and Ivy. "Come on Rach you know you want a baby."

"I do. I know that Ivy does to, even if she isn't willing to admit it. But Jenks give it time ok? We kind of just got our shit together last night. Give us some time to figure out what we are doing before a baby gets caught up in the middle of it."

"Yeah what she said! I didn't sign up for babysitting babies, I like babysitting adults." Wade laughed out right until Rachel took two pancakes off the plate she handed him. "It was a joke." he pouted looking at his now lonely 6 pancakes.

Rachel handed Ivy her pancakes smiling when the vamp still blushing became giddy, yes I said giddy over getting the most pancakes. Rachel spelled two plates to pixy size and set them on the tiny table. Jenks raised a brow until Rachel reached into the kitchen ladle hanging over the island and carried Bell to the table.

"Thankss Rachel." she curtsied and walked over to the table. "Good morning Jenks, Ivy and Wade."

They said their hellos as Rachel set her plate of food down at her end of the table, she noticed Ivy's frown and smiling picked up her plate and scooted down to the chair to Ivy's left.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Ivy smiled thinking back over breakfast. Rachel really did make the best pancakes. She loved the way that Rachel sat next to her and gave her the best pancakes out of the batch. She had secretly watched as she picked out which once where for her. Ivy knew that it was silly that she cared about that. But she did, so there. The conversation about babies had caught her off guard. For a minute there she had pictured a little girl running around with vamp speed sporting long red hair curls and green eyes as she and Rachel watched from a sofa in the Sanctuary they all where laughing. In her head she knew that is wasn't something that was possible , but her heart mourned the vision. When Rachel added to the fire with saying that she wanted children and that she knew Ivy did to, Ivy was over the moon and scared shitless at the same time. She sat now in the garden watching Rachel work as she herself pretended to be reading, she was actually watching Rahel's ass in the tight short she was wearing.

"Stop staring as my ass, Vamp or I am going to put you to work." Rachel said still pulling weeds.

"Depending on what type of work you have in mind witch. I don't mind getting a little dirty."

"Oh I have plans to get you very dirty." Rachel promised over her shoulder, with a wink.

"Tease. All talk ." Ivy laughed when Rachel had no come back. Ivy watched as Rachel continued to work humming to herself loss in the world of her garden. Ivy smiled when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jenks as he led his kids around the corner of the church with Wade in toe must be more sentry training. Quietly she laid her book down and stalked up behind Rachel. She snuck up behind her low not to cast a shadow and then pounced on Rachel softly taking her exposed ear in her mouth and running her teeth along it, shivering when Rachel moaned. "You want to get dirty my little witch?"

"What about the kids?" Rachel whispered turning to be fully in Ivy's arms

"Jenks just took them around the church for a lesson." Ivy whispered against Rachel exposed neck, sucking on the sensitive pulse point.

"I love that pixy." Rachel commented running her tongue over her lips. "My hands are covered in dirt."

"I told you I don't mind getting dirty." Ivy pulled Rachel closer inches away from one another she watched the swirls of Rachel's green eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I'm so lucky to be where I am right now. I love you." Ivy leaned in tenderly and brushed her lips softly against Rachel's, smiling when she felt Rachel shiver. "The way that you react to my touch, what you do to me Dear heart." Her hand slid to cup her lovers face, as she pulled back again to look deeply into her eyes. "You are the most precious things that I have ever held, that I will ever know, that I will ever be able to call mine."

Rachel felt the tear fall down her face. The words that she had been waiting her whole life to hear. The need that she had always felt hidden deep had finally been filled. By the amazing woman that held her, kissed her, touched her so sincerely and tenderly. Why could she just not have seen this for what it was years ago and saved Ivy and her self all this heart ache. "I Love you, Ivy. So much more then I thought I was capable of loving anyone, little did I know that I was just waiting for my missing puzzle piece."

Ivy too had tears in her eyes when she brought their lips together again in a sweet slow soul steeling kiss. Rachel felt their aura's merging, and signed in content. They kissed, and embraced for a long time. The garden, kids, and Jenks all forgotten.

Rachel and Ivy lost themselves in one another, neither knowing how long they sat in one another embrace kissing laughing and touching one another.

"Cool trick and without a broom." Wade's voice came from far away both girls ignored him as they where too busy nuzzling one another and kissing one another.

"Girls not in front of the kids. Mine , the neighborhoods or Ceri's who is here by the way." Jenks said in their left ears.

"Busy bug, buzz off." Ivy said around Rachel's' right ear lobe.

"Ok sure. I'll get right on top of that Rose after I do the dishes." Jenks said sarcastically.

"Rachel I am so proud of you when did you learn to levitate?" Ceri's voice sung out happily.

Both Ivy and Rachel pulled away from one another and noticed that they where both a good 20 feet in the air. Ivy panicked and Rachel was close behind her. "Witch! Get me down from here. This is all your fault."

"So much for walking on cloud 9." Rachel muttered.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Thanks for Reading

Please Review

Taylor

~}|{~


	4. Chapter 4

**8/20/12 ~ Chapter 4**

a/n: So I'm back in little over a week. Rachel was calling to me, she has a story to be told. As always thanks for reading, and please review.

Thanks

Taylor

~~~ }|{ ~~~

"Hey Ceri, a little help here how do I get up back down." Rachel called down.

"Rachel, really if you aren't proficient enough in levitation you should never had tried that with Ivy or levitated that high." Ceri scolded from the ground pushing a double stroller before her as she came around the church.

"Ceri this wasn't intentional. Ivy and I were on the ground one minute and then up here the next." Rachel admitted softly.

"Oh I see." Ceri nodded concern crossing her face. "Well to go out on a limb. Where you thinking about floating on air… By chance?"

Rachel nodded refusing to look at anyone other then Ceri she was so embarrassed.

"Ok then we will try something simple first. Think of the ground."

"Soft ground!" Ivy interjected.

"Yes, think of the grass, and the flowers and think about it and SLOWLY let out your breath, that will control the decent so don't start until you both stop hyperventilating." Ceri scolded again.

Rachel nodded put the picture of the garden into her head brushed Ivy face tenderly, the connection relaxing them and slowly their breathing evened out to a matching slowed pace. The minute their feet hit the ground Ivy took off around the church.

"Where are you going Vamp!" Rachel demanded.

"I'll be back I need to calm down! See you in a few witch! " she called over her shoulder, after a few minutes Rachel was able to hear the roar of her bike and then the protection detail following her. _Damn did Rynn's people see us floating? That could be bad._

"That was fun." she said sarcastically looking into the stroller at the girls. "Hello ladies, I would love to hold you but Auntie Rachel has to get a grip on everything before I will risk it."

"Thanks Ceri come on in. Ivy cleaned the tea pot twice this morning in your honor." Ceri laughed and nodded when Wade offered to help her lift the front half of the stroller onto the back door's landing. "So how exactly did you learn to levitate Rachel?"

Rachel lit the flame on the stove, after placing the kettle onto it. "Well you see there was this book."

"This involves your teacher doesn't it?" Ceri sighed looking around the room until she spotted the book. Rachel noticed that she kept her girls far away from the offending book, so much so that she parked the stroller near the pantry a good 5 feet away. Ceri was never more then a foot away from them. Rachel's heart took a plunge to her gut. "He finally found it." she whispered.

"You know what it is?" Jenks demanded moving away from the stroller at once and landing on the table next to Ceri.

"If it is what I think it is I do indeed. He had been looking for it since they lost it in Nile many ,many years ago long before my time." she smiled at Rachel. "It is a magical hybrid of The book of Thoth and Tablets of Destiny. It is the most coveted of books. It has been said that is has only one owner, and can only be opened by that person."

"What is that suppose to mean I opened it with no problem all I did was touch the damn lock and it fell opened."

"As it was meant to be. It has been said that people who tired to open the book in the past can be stripped of its powers and knowledge, if not killed out right."

"That bastard." Wade muttered finally catching up that Al knew that Rachel would attempt to read the book , and would have her powers stripped.

"Ok so it was meant to be Rachel's book. This book just sat around for years for her to open it?" Jenks muttered not convinced.

"I can only tell you what I have heard. But the legend is that there is only one person that can open the book initially. When they do they soak everything that the book had to offer to begin with as well as any powers that it stripped from the unworthy." she pointed to Rachel. "Like levitation." Rachel sat heavily onto the floor missing the chair. "It is also said that once the True Soul is found and received the knowledge that they can return the book to its original state and choose one person who is worthy to be the new owner of the book. The trick is that the book has to also believe that new owner is worthy. So it can be passed down to different generations."

"What if the book finds them unworthy?" Jenks whispered

"Well if the True Soul is the one that chooses the person, then there are no consequences. But the book has become a part of the True Soul and therefore will know the hands that hold it."

"So your telling me that I am the True Soul? And that now I share my existence with a freaking power stripping book?"

Disgusted Ceri gave her a haughty look "In layman's terms yes that is exactly right." she stood and began to pour the tea into her preferred cup. "It also means that you have all the powers spells and knowledge from every demon, witch and elf stupid enough to touch that book over the last 3 thousand years."

"Wow." Jenks also sat down heavily. "You put another target on your back Rachel." he said out loud quietly with a worried voice.

"But at least now she will not live in fear. She is all but untouchable." Ceri smiled. "Not even Newt can touch her."

"Why?"

"Because her mother was killed by the book and she was much more powerful then Newt and the book destroyed her after taking everything that she had. Newt was the one that had the book hidden in the first place." Ceri smiled serenely as the girls let out matching twinkling magical laughs at the darting pixies over their stroller. "Newt will be upset that the book has resurfaced, but will be happy that it was you that is the True Soul rather then one of her male enemies, as they would use it against her. I am sure she sees you as an ally."

"Funny cause I don't feel that way about her at all." Rachel muttered. "Is the book safe now to be touched?"

"Yes and no." Ceri countered. "If you allowed someone to touch the book , then yes. However if Trent or Al showed up and touched the book, the book being connected to you would know your feelings and it would pull on them stripping them." she sat back down and leaned back.

"So the book can hurt people. Is there a way to lock it up and protect it as well as the people in my life?"

"I am sure there is. Think about it." Ceri smiled and nodded at Rachel.

Rachel got to her feet and placed a hand on the book looking at Ceri for direction. Who shook her head and whispered. "Think you don't need me." Rachel thought about the book and tried to visualize a semblance of safety for it. Nothing ! _Where can I put a dumb soul sucking power stripping book!_ There was a loud cracking noise and the walls seemed to shake and shift.

"Earthquake!" Wade yelled diving under the table.

Rachel was too shocked to laugh at his Californian ass as before her eyes the kitchen wall opened to reveal a large hidden 20 x 20 room where Ivy's room should have been.

"What did you do to my church Rachel!" Jenks demanded hands on hip as he went to fly into the previously hidden room, he stopped about 4 feet short of the opening. "Hey I can't go in! Why cant' I go in?"

"It is the True Soul's Chamber of Solace. No one can enter uninvited." Ceri said in awe as she looking to the room. The room was decadent it had pale calming green colored walls. There was a large leather sofa in one corner of the room flanked by magical tomes incased by old English built in book shelves. In the middle of the room there was a large circle etched into the ground that was circling a island with a free standing stove in the middle of it. Near the sofa and the book shelves there where two massive desks that faced once another touching. It would be perfect for herself and Ivy if Rachel could convince her to move in here.

Rachel stepped into the room, feeling the tingle on her aura as she passed through the barrier. "Wow whoever was the True Soul before me had good taste." she whispered.

"First of all you are the first True Soul, and maybe the only ." Ceri said annoyed. " And second your thoughts created this. This is a reflection of your own taste, and your correct believe it or not you do have remarkably good taste in decorating." she said again right outside of the barrier.

"You can come in Ceri, Jenks and Wade if you wish." Rachel said going over to the stove smiling when she noticed that it was set up like an outdoor grill. Meaning that it was a real stove but that there were no pipes it was self maintained with a propane tank under the sink. "Wait how can I have a sink in here?" opening the cabinet Rachel noticed that there was no pipes. She turned on the facet water came through steadily. "Can you explain that?"

"You must have and affinity for the water element now, as well as a spell to have it come and go as you need." Ceri smiled coming in. "Fire is much more tricky so I am glad that you aren't playing with that."

"Playing with fire! " Jenks laughed out loud "Rachel is really good at playing with fire." she snorted. "Does it all the time!"

~~ }|{ ~~

Rachel placed the now empty hybrid book on the stand that sat in the corner almost hidden. The moment the book sat on the stand there where flecks of gold that reminded her of her aura doming over it. Almost like a welcome home. "Locked tight and stay safe." she said aloud watching in amusement as the book closed itself and relocked. "That is so cool."

"Maybe I should move my spelling supplies in here, might be safer in the odd chance we get broken into." Rachel said aloud to herself. Ceri had left with the girls about 30 minutes ago, they had been getting antsy. Jenks was out with three of his sons helping to build a few more huts for the children. Who were ready to venture out on their own, but had decided to stay close to the church. And Wade was off some where leaving her alone, just the way she liked it. It would be nice if Ivy was here, but Ivy needed a little adjustment period.

Rachel looked back into the kitchen with a sigh. _It's too bad I couldn't just Samantha Stevens them in here._ she thought to herself with a laugh, that turned into a frown when she left a gentle pull on her line in the backyard. _Not your line Rachel. Stop thinking like that, and it wasn't even a hard pull you are getting way too attached._ Rachel watched as Bis crawl over the 4 feet invisible shield as if it wasn't there, smiling. _Interesting. _

"Hi Bis you just wake up?"

"Yeah. So I hear you are just making rooms in the church now, had to check it out for myself."

"You hear right." Rachel smiled at him as he dropped down to sit on the counter. "How are your parents, where they happy to see you last night?"

"Yes. Their still mad that I live with a witch/demon. But they are really old and have no idea what is going on in the real world and I told them so. It didn't go over too well." he smirked.

"You can have them over here one night if you want they can all meet us and make an educated judgment." Rachel offered with a distracted smile. Still trying to come up with the best plan to locate Nick.

"Thanks Rachel I'll think about it." Bis sat for a minute in silence. "Hey Rach you feel different."

"How so?"

"I don't know just different." Bis said his face wrinkled in thought. "Lighter

maybe?"

"I don't know Bis I was absorbing things that shouldn't make me lighter that should make me heavier." she joked smiling as she watched Jenks come flying in.

"What ..how did you….who did you give it to ." he demanded coming to fly six inched in front of Rachel.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where is your smut? It's all gone, your aura is pure as gold." Jenks accused.

"I knew something was off." Bis said looking at Rachel again differently.

Rachel quickly pulled up her second sight and saw that indeed her aura was pure again. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know it was normal this morning when you touched the book, also when you where flying, also when you opened the room. It was when I came back in here that I noticed it. You didn't give it to Bis did you?"

"Jenks! Of course I didn't give it to Bis. Do you think so lowly of me!"

"No! Come on Rachel give me some credit I thought maybe you transferred it unintentionally is all." They both looked at Bis who annoyed crossed his arms over is chest. And shook his head. "So then where did it go and why did it happen?"

"I have no idea."

"Ok what where you doing when it happened?"

"I don't know when it happened. I was in here thinking about moving my spelling tools in here. I was missing Ivy and plotting against Nick and how to get him here."

Rachel's eyebrows raised. "You don't think I placed the smut on Nick do you?"

"He would deserve it." Ivy said coming in the room quietly. "Where the hell did this come from?" she demanded.

"Hey how did you get in your weren't invited." Jenks demanded.

"Movie myth bug." she said rolling her eyes.

"No Ivy Jenks has a point. You have to be invited into the True Soul's Chamber of Solace." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't extend the invite to you yet, but then Bis came right in as well."

"Why not! That isn't fair!" Jenks sputtered. "I own the church, how can I be bared from a room in a building I own." he demanded.

"I think Bis can come and go because is the laws of magic he is my familiar. Ivy on the other hand I am not so sure about."

Ivy came to hip the counter looking around the room. "It's a nice room." she whispered her face down watching her feet.

"Thanks comes with the book." Rachel watched Ivy for a few minutes before looking at Bis and Jenks. They nodded and headed off out of the room. "Hey want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Ivy admitted. "Sorry I ran out. I panicked."

"That's ok me too." Rachel leaned onto the counter facing away from Ivy knowing that it was easier for Ivy to talk indirectly when it came to feelings or things that she felt were difficult. "Glad your back though I missed you."

"Missed you too, had to come back I was feeling this pull. I wasn't able to get back fast enough." Ivy sighed. "Do you think I am your familiar?"

"No Ivy your not my familiar." Rachel smiled but popped up her second sight and snuck a glace to make sure that there was no smut on her. She was shocked to see the gold of her aura twirling with the beautifully pure aura of Ivy's. "Your not my familiar Ivy but my aura is intertwined with yours. I bet that is the reason you can get into the room without the invite."

"Ok." Ivy looked down at her feet again. "Rachel can you hold off on finding the cure for saving my soul?" she whispered her fingers shaking a little.

"I can, but why. I think you of all people would preferred to be prepared for the unexpected." Rachel smiled bumping Ivy's hip.

"No I do, but if you find it don't tell me ok?" Ivy shivered and tried to shy away from Rachel when she straightened up.

"Rynn got to you didn't he?" Rachel demanded. Ivy nodded. "What did he do that upset you?"

"I went to tell him that we were acting on our feeling finally. He pushed me for information on what you had so far for the soul cure. When I wouldn't tell him he held me down and bit me. I can't read minds, Rachel but I am telling you I think he can, he knows more then he should about your powers and the book. Rachel he sees you as a threat, if and when you have the cure he will have you killed. I can feel it. I can't live without you, I won't live without you. If you want to keep looking for it, please don't tell me. He can't read the information from me if I don't know." Ivy was shaking so Rachel pulled her into her arms. Rachel placed her fingertips to Ivy's neck, after pulling back the material to see the fresh bit marks. They healed instantly at her touch. Ivy moaned in her arms, kissing Rachel's shoulder. "That feels so much better, I wish I never had to see him again."

_Rynn Cormell you will pay for this. You will pay the price of 100 tortured souls for touching what isn't yours to touch._ Rachel promised catching their reflection in the glass container on the walls her eyes had lost their green color and had flattened out to a cool icy silver. Maybe having infinite power wouldn't be so bad after all.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Please review!

Thanks for reading

Taylor

~ }|{ ~


	5. Chapter 5

**8/22/12 ~ Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that is K. Harrison's right. But because she refuses to put my girls together as it should be I have to fill that void with my own happy thoughts of them together.**

**Rachel & Ivy 4-Ever**

a/n: So I'm back ! I wasn't able to leave Rach and Ivy alone. I had this nagging voice in the back of my head saying "Seriously Taylor get you rear in gear and start typing." The muse was fed a raspberry dove bar this morning for breakfast so you get a very early chappy! (she says she will work for chocolate).

Loose editing…because I am lazy (sorry)

As always thanks for reading, and please review.

Thanks

Taylor

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Ivy sat at he desk Rachel had assigned her, as Rachel sat across from her at her own, looking over some magical tome that had come with the room. While she missed the kitchen table she liked the privacy they had here. Rachel had learned how to make a doorway with a double French doors over the course of and hour. The room was still behind the kitchen table on that wall. However Ivy had rearranged the kitchen furniture so that the table was now in the middle of the room rather then pushed up against the wall where the double doors stood now.

"Ivy what do you think about this?" once again Rachel pushed the book over at Ivy . It was the fourth time she had done the same thing.

Ivy looked over it frowning , not really wanting to touch any of her books. She looked over the spell/curse and frowned. Not only did it seem very difficult, requiring ingredients that Ivy knew that Rachel didn't have on hand. "I'm not sure that Nick is considered a lost soul"

"Yeah I figured I was stretching it." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Taking the book back on her desk. Rachel tried to suppressed the weird feeling that was tingling on the back of her neck. But grew alarmed when Ivy started to rub her neck where Rachel , herself had the tingling sensation. "Are you ok?"

"No I feel sick." Ivy muttered laying her head down on the desk. Breathing in deeply as if trying to block out some form of pain.

"Is your neck bothering you?" Rachel got to her feet and came to Ivy's side.

"Well I have a sharp pain in my neck, a funny rolling feeling in my stomach, and my skin feels tight and tingling." she whispered as another wave hit her. Rachel not able to block out the funny feeling that she was experiencing she placed a hand on Ivy's neck watching the living vampire relax in relief. "That is better what are you doing to make it stop?"

"Nothing just touching you. I think our connection is shielding you. From what I am not sure." Rachel narrowed her eyes while she tried to focus on what was hurting Ivy. _Who would dare hurt the Tamwood heir? _Rachel questioned in her mind. Quickly Rachel had flashes of images of two women sitting together in front of a large lake. They held what looked like Ivy's new cross. "Where is your cross Ivy?" Rachel watched as she reached for it only now realizing that she wasn't wearing it.

"It's missing!" Ivy shot up out of the desk and away from Rachel's grasp. The pain had her doubled over and hissing. "What is going on?"

"I believe that someone is trying to do a black charm on you." Rachel muttered in disbelieve going over to her island. "I need you to stay in here, I think being in the room is protecting you as well. " Rachel was on auto pilot pouring items into her smallest copper pot , saying an incantation , then invoking the aura induced protection charm. "I will not take no for an answer, you will wear this until I come back into this room. You are not to come out of it for any reason. This will keep you safe I am going to put one around the church as well but it works differently."

"Where did you learn how to do this Rachel, your not even watching what you're doing." Ivy asked still doubled over, but trying to keep Rachel in eye sight.

"It is part of the True Soul, well I think it is, I just know what I am doing is right." Rachel smiled dipped the dowel of wood into the potion and watched as it was absorbed the liquid. "Contengo Cor" Rachel whispered kissing the dowel. Watching is as it transformed into a heart and glowed a golden color. "Ok you wear this, do not under any circumstance take it off."

Ivy nodded worried . "Where are you going?" she demanded when it dawned on her that Rachel was getting ready to leave.

"To stop whoever is after you. But in order to do that I need to know that you are safe. I need you to promise me that you will stay put."

"Rachel you can't go after who ever this is on your own. You don't even know where or who it is."

Rachel smiled. "Don't I?" she leaned in kissed Ivy on the lips. "I love you, now sleep." Rachel suppressed her laugh when Ivy slumped into Rachel's arms . "Should have waited until you where closer to the sofa." Rachel quickly carried and dragged Ivy over to the sofa gently placed her down laying her fully extended on the sofa, she placed the charm over her head and smiled when Ivy let out a sigh of contentment.

Rachel grabbed her bag, and her splat gun slipped it into the back of her shorts before she left the room. Shutting and sealing the door. _Contengo! _Looking down at her footwear of choice she smiled. Kicking back witches ass in bunny slippers check! She thought and headed down the hallway noticing that Jenks and his kids where silent , glancing at her watch. _I love midnight _Rachel thought to herself. She turned back around and went into the kitchen and left a note for Wade or Jenks whoever would notice her absence first.

Boys,

Had to head out to deal with issues. Ivy is sleeping in COS, please do not disturb! Church is in lockdown while I am gone, stay away from the outer edge. Will be back shortly no worries.

Rachel

Leaving out the back of the church, in hopes of avoiding her PITA body guard she was half way to the car when a though popped into her mind. _Who needs a car?_ She made quick work of producing a protection spell around the entire church and then closed her eyes and thought of Eden Park where she could sense the two black witches. Apparently distorting reality via the ley lines or just popping in an out has the same damn internal yo-yo effect. She materialized on Tharp's bridge, queasy trembling, and flat on her ass.

"Merde!" _Great now I am even speaking in foreign languages! _Getting to her feet she narrowed her eyes looking for the two women. They were currently out of sight, but Rachel was now feeling this odd pull from about 20 feet north of where she stood. Rachel rounded the corner to see Kally and Serena on the ground there was purple goo all over them that hissed, they where passed out but alive barley. _Atropureus Curare Dolor ? _Rachel thought to herself knowing somehow how painful and dangerous that curse was instantly. Rachel moved to them quickly reaching out to them with caution she touched them and grunted when the pain hit her as well. _Auxilium Purus Fidelis! _the purple haze evaporated, their breathing became normal and they continued to sleep. Rachel stuck her finger quickly making a circle around them with the blood from her finger, having to reopen it twice then began invoking it with a whispered "_Contengo". _With her two pack mates secured she closed her eyes and quickly reached out to David trying to seek his location. She could feel him about 15 feet further away but he was running out of time Rachel could somehow feel his life slipping away.

"Oh look it's a Demon." someone called from behind her, more like cackled. Rachel shocked turned around in utter disbelieve , as a ball of flaming purple goo launched itself at her,

"Amanda?" Rachel demanded.

"Hello Morgan. I'm dead because of you!" the waif of witch hurled another ball of flame in her direction. Rachel deflected it to Amanda's partner in crime, the gray hair women screamed as she convulsed.

"Mors Malum Seditio?" Rachel said in disbelieve. Still watching Amanda as she ventured closer with a lost vengeful look in her eyes.

"Oh I see that demon teacher of yours is teaching you all kinds of new things." Amanda grunted before she rumbled the ground under Rachel's feet, knocking Rachel to the ground, then she tossed another fire ball at Rachel that was pure white. Rachel knew it was going to hurt and that she wasn't going to be able to deflect it in time. But the pain never came, David Hue managed to jump in front of her in his were form. Rachel knew that if he didn't still have the Focus in him he would be dead, but she could still feel him. He had gained strength from wering . But that strength was depleting. Rachel reached out to him and healed him the same way she had Ivy without a spell or curse just by contact. He slumped in relieve, Rachel leaving him there to rebuild his strength.

"Stop hurting my people." Rachel demanded stepping into Amanda's line of sight of David. Ivy's cross was hanging around her neck and that pissed her off.

"I will never stop, we will never stop until they are all dead and you have paid for what you have brought upon us!" Amanda shouted hurling more magic in Rachel's direction as she bent down to revive her fallen ally.

Rachel watched in confusion, it was just the two of them wasn't it? She took a chance to look around and wasn't able to see anyone else. She brought up her second sight and realized that though it was just the two black witches that someone else was coating their aura and that Amanda's friend was just as much dead as she was. Someone else is pulling the strings here. Someone is trying to get to me through my friends. _Jenks, Ceri, Mom, Tanka, Robbie, Erica, Glenn, Eden_ random flashes of all the mentioned beings reveled through Rachel's mind all safe and sound. They had gone after either the pack or Ivy first. "I can not allow you to hurt anyone Amanda and to be honest though I am sorry that you are dead, you don't belong here."

Amanda & Gray laughed at some hysterical joke that Rachel wasn't privy to. "They will all die!" Gray cackled.

Without thought Rachel raised her hand and shot out something at the woman who shot up 30 feet in the air, turned blue as she froze then shattered in a million pieces. "Yeah not going to happen."

"Rachel!" David yelled from behind her. Rachel looked down at him, yeah she was levitating again.

"Demon!" Amanda shouted and started hurling things at both Rachel and David again.

"No not really but I can arrange for a meeting." Rachel shifted herself back to the ground and paced a poorly put together circle around him. "Rhombus!" she ignored his bellowing and shot Amanda with a sleepy time potion. "Nighty night bitch!" Sighing in relieve when the woman was out cold she wasn't 100% sure that it would work on the walking dead. "Algaliarept I call upon you. Rise pronto." she demanded hands on her hips. Then thinking better of it tossed a protection amulet near Amanda to protect her until she was finished dealing with Al.

"Itchy witch, why are you calling me and more importantly what is this Pronto business?" Al appeared roughly 10 feet from where Amanda laid motionless.

Rachel took one look at him and started to laugh. He was morphed into Chris Hemsworth. "Thor really?"

Al looked down seeing surprised at this own attire. "We were LARP'ing so sue me." he shrugged. Looked her over and smiled. "Nice slippers, Babe."

Rachel blushed having forgotten that she was wearing them. "Never mind that you. Tell me about her."

"What about her." Al looked over peering through the bubble around her. "That aura protecting her is sickening pure that is for sure. What is wrong with her?"

"You mean other then being back from the dead packing high arcane black magic? And trying to kill everyone I care about."

"Mors Malum Seditio? Interesting. Any idea who is pulling her strings?"

"Nope but I know who will be." Rachel muttered pursing her lips. "So this is what we are going to do." ignoring Al's scrunched up face. "You are going to come to this side of the lines in a place that I delegate from midnight to 3 am every Monday and Wednesday every week for the next 3 months." Al started to choke. "Shut up." she warned. "You will continue with your promise to teach me the ways of being a demon, and will also help me learn my new powers. All while keeping to our previous agreement of no snatching or harming anyone with me. In turn I will give you Amanda with the strict instruction that she is never to leave the Ever After. If she does you will be held accountable."

"You're serious?" Al demanded hands on his hips. Looking up as if seeking help from the heavens or looking for the hidden cameras. "So I lose 8 days out of my month for 3 months, and all I get is the walking dead?"

"Do not insult my intelligent. I know damn well what a Mors Malum Seditio with the level of arcane magic she has will bring to you. You will be back living in your mansion. But because I want to keep you around, I will offer my protection from Newt to you. " she smiled evilly when Al whole body became stiff. "Oh and lets just pretend that I don't know that you tried to kill me or strip my powers. I know what I am capable of Al…" she said quietly turning her now silver eyes at him. "But haven't learned how to control it." she smirked as he nodded his head in agreement. "So don't piss me off either."

Rachel watched quickly as the light bulb went off over Al's head. His face went from shock to awe to fear in a matter of moments. Taking in Rachel's confident stance, and glowing silver eyes. "Right you are Rachel me girl, you need guidance best to keep me around. If you could have Amanda Maria Warren released by whoever is protecting her, we can talk later on the protection from Newt."

Rachel nodded and placed fingertip to the bubble surrounding Amanda.

"Damn my dame! The True Soul, it isn't a myth!" Al shivered and the Thor look disappeared to reveal Al in his normal look.

"No it isn't tell all your friends. Take her and be gone. Never on the surface again." There wasn't a need to finish the statement the threat or promise was implied.

"Right never to see the sun again. What is that bull shit all over her?"

"Oh I forgot about that. It was her partner, it didn't end well for her." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and waved Al off. "I banish you Algaliarept back to the ever after to stay until you are called again." she tried not to laugh at his startled face before he and Amanda popped back out of reality.

_Oh god I am going to be sick! _Rachel released her hold on the circles over her pack and ran to toss her cookies behind a tree. _Was it considered murder if you killed someone who was already dead-dead? Of was it morally wrong to give a person to a demon because they were dead-dead, powerful, unappeasable and unable to see logic that wasn't fed to them?_

"Rachel are you ok?" David asked from the other side of the tree, he had morphed into his true form.

"I'm fine. We need to wake up Kally and Serena. Then we're getting the hell out of here."

"Ok but we have to talk about this you know that right?" David asked looking at her with worry in his eyes when she came back around the tree.

"Ok but lets get the girls somewhere safe first." he nodded and they walked over to where the girls still laid.

~~ }|{ ~~

They ended up on the bus. Rachel wasn't confident enough to believe that she could transport all four of them safely without incident and none of them had a car as they had wered for their run in the park. The bus driver recognized her and initially blocked her from boarding. Rachel just shot him a dirty look growled at him and boarded anyway daring him to mess with her tonight. He didn't, he took one look at her swallowed and turned around and started to drive again.

"Rachel your hair is floating and your eyes have changed colors." Kally whispered in awe.

Serena whipped around in her seat next to David from in front of Rachel. "Wow that's weird." she laughed.

"Yeah I am the entertainment for the night." Rachel muttered rolling her eyes, and reaching up and wrapping her hair up in a bun to keep it from floating. Blatantly ignoring the few people who had the nerve to look in her direction. _Yes it's the day-walking demon taking the bus with floating hair people, no big deal!_

"Oak Staff." the driver called. Rachel and her pack got to their feet and headed off the street. Rachel heard him mutter "Damn woman doesn't know what she is ..witch, demon, were, or shadow."

"I'm no shadow driver, never that." Rachel felt herself get angry and the members of her pack placed calming hands on her as she felt herself begin to leave the ground the wind had picked up and her hair was floating and her skin was tingling.

The driver slammed hit foot on the glass unable to close the door at the speed he was traveling. "Men!" Kally shouted in the direction of the fleeing bus.

It was just what they needed as they all broke out in laughter and Rachel relaxed completely along with the wind. _what the hell have I gotten myself into? I can control elements, blow things up with a thought and pop in and out of reality in the blink of an eye. Worse it seems that I am unstable, maybe I can bind some of the powers until I learn to control them._ Rachel thought to herself . Maybe the first thing that she an Al needed to work on come Monday was some just that.

They came to a stand still at the church, Rachel was alarmed at what was sitting on her front lawn looking highly pissed off and ready to explode.

"YOU! How dare you lock me in a bubble witch!" Rachel swallowed, taking a step back. The entire pixy clan was there and so was Belle. Rachel had faced down two black witches, a crazy demon, a rude bus driver all with a blink of an eye tonight. But dealing with 54 pixies and one wingless fairy scared the shit out of her.

"Hi! Look who I brought home for a late dinner!" she announced smiling, putting her arms around each of the girls.

"Witch release this bubble!" he demanded in his most fearsome bellowing voice, and matching peter pan stance.

"Ok ok. Calm down Jenks you're being rude." Rachel tapped the bubble and pulled onto the line to release the extra energy back into it. "There bubble down." she marched past him and his brood and headed into the church past Wade who was sitting on the front porch, brooding. "Don't start with me Wade, I'll deal with you later." Rachel motioned for David and the girls to come into the church. As usual they were cautious when entering the church. "Come on back to the kitchen, things might get pretty dicey once I wake up Ivy."

"Wake her up?" David demanded following her.

"I spelled her." she muttered. He groaned out loud. "What you think she would let me leave the house without her?" _I forgot Ivy's cross! _Rachel concentrated on the thought of Ivy's particular cross and declared "Dimittis collocare!"

The cross landed with a thump onto the kitchen table, Rachel tapped while speaking "Perdere" David, Kally and Serena watched in wonder as the cross turned to dust in front of their eyes.

David wasn't able to keep up. The Rachel he knew and the woman before him where two different women. _I so missed something! _"Doing a little remodeling?" he asked pointing to the double doors.

"You could say that." Rachel laughed noticing that Jenks had followed them into the kitchen and was shooting daggers at her once again. "Be right back." Rachel went around the table and drew a complicated pentagram on the door, feeling the shield fall away she entered the room and smiled over at a still sleeping Ivy.

"So beautiful." Rachel whispered as she approached the raven beauty. "Somnus non magis dilectione mea" Ivy woke quickly sitting straight up smiling at Rachel and pulling her into her arms.

"You spelled me didn't you? You left without me didn't you?" she demanded running kissed down Rachel's face.

"Guilty." Rachel admitted pulling back to look into her eyes. "Please forgive me they would have hurt you severely if you had left the church. I will not live without you either."

Ivy nodded but was still angry and hurt that she had been left out. "I understand why you did it, I would have done the same. But I don't want to be something you have to worry about and protect."

"I am only returning the favor. Plus I am sure there will be times when I will still need your protection. I can't walk 10 feet without tripping Ivy." Rachel laughed and got to her feet. "I have a surprise for you I brought the pack with me and they are staying for dinner."

"Why?" Ivy demanded.

"They went after them too, I will explain everything in a few moments, please come out and join us in the Kitchen when you're ready. I am going to order Chinese." she leaned over and kissed Ivy gently on the lips. "I'm so glad that your ok. Promise me, that you'll never take off this charm."

Ivy was reluctant, but agreed in the end. "Ok, if it means that much to you I will."

"It does." Rachel kissed her once more and then headed out of the room, with one more glace at Ivy straightening her clothes and flattening her hair.

~~ }|{ ~~

Thanks for reading !

Please Review

Taylor


	6. Chapter 6

**9/10/12 ~ Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that is K. Harrison's right. But because she refuses to put my girls together as it should be, I have to fill that void with my own happy thoughts of them together.**

**Special Thanks to my beta Luffy Fan ...thanks for everything and putting up with my madness(there is a lot of madness) !**

**Rachel & Ivy 4-Ever**

a/n:

So it's the rtn of the were pack, True Soul revealing, and a possessive Ivy…Let the fun times role

As always thanks for reading, and please review.

Thanks

Taylor

}|{

Rachel, Ivy, Wade and the Pack all sat at the kitchen table eating their late diner. Rachel had to conjure a few more chairs to accommodate the mass. Which amused the hell out or Serena and Kally, frightened David and pissed off Ivy because they didn't match. To which Rachel promised that they would go 'shopping' for what Ivy did like and that Rachel would later conjure it for them. Ivy said that she could just go out and buy anything that they needed but Rachel said it would help train her powers and it would help to know her limits. Ivy finally agreed in the end, all the while Jenks sat at his table laughing at them both as they went back and fourth.

"Ok so are we going to be let in when you become Super Witch?" Kally finally asked looking over at her, scratching at her neck.

Rachel laughed and looked around at the people around her at the table. "Jenks is RC protection detail still here?"

"Yeah." Bis called crawling down the wall, and hopping to Rachel's shoulder. There is also some IS and FIB in the cemetery. They are just watching. We have some of the kids watching."

"Fabulous. I am going to put up a sound proof circle, does anyone want out?" she looked squarely at Jenks, who frowned in thought looking at the backyard, then shook his head.

"I will go out and keep an eye on them Jenks." Bells got up from their little table and went to jump off the table, but Ivy caught her.

"I should leave too, and Rex is loose." Ivy whispered, a sad look in her eyes for having to be excluded.

"Ivy you can stay if you want. Rynn will not be an issue to you any longer." Rachel promised meeting Ivy's shocked eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jenks demanded. "He runs Cincy!"

Rachel winked at Ivy, causing her to blush as she took Belle outside and set her in the tiny basket that the pixies had rigged up to jet across the entire graveyard.

"Thankssss Ms. Ivy."

"Your welcome Belle, please let us know if you need assistance. I should be able to hear you or Rachel well." Ivy smirked knowing that Rachel was fiercely protective of Jenk's kids.

"Will do." Belle took off on the zip line to where there was a post station in the tree in the middle of Rachel's garden.

Ivy returned to the kitchen watching Rachel and the pack carefully. She would never admit it but she was jealous of the relationship, always had been. She sat back in her seat and caught Rachel's eye. "Belle is all set."

"Ok everyone just go ahead stay seated I am just going to pop up a circle around us." Rachel tapped the line pulling gently with more finesse then she had before.

"Clangere minus" she envisioned a large circle to circle the table. It was up and running covered in her pure gold aura her will keeping it in place. "Ivy stay away from the walls. I 'm not sure if our connection will bring it down." Ivy nodded unable to break eye contact. Rachel channeling a line had always awed her and scared her.

"Wow Rachel you look really weird right now." Kally admitted before filling her mouth and chewing her food and looking over Serena for confirmation.

"Yeah even more witchy then normal." Serena agreed putting her food down, placing her hand on her neck while glancing at David, seeming to finally get that Rachel was a real threat not just a pack member that was a flightily red head.

"Well there is a lot to tell you. You are all aware that I am part demon, part witch." she looked around the table waiting for all of them to nod. "Well it appears that as usual I have people after me. There is this book that has been in hiding for years, Al my teacher in the Ever After located it and had it delivered to me to give to him, because he didn't want to touch it. It sucks up the powers of anyone unworthy of holding it. Long story short I touched it, and apparently am the sole owner of the damn thing. Because it drains and kills everyone dumb enough to touch it or open it, and I am the owner I now have access to all the powers that it has consumed." She paused as David's face went pale, he tagged at his pack tattoo. His eyes blinked and for a few moments the Focus and Rachel looked at one another. "Yes I now have the power to destroy you, forevermore. So you best be on your best behavior."

"Wait what…you can't talk to David that way he is your Alpha!" Serena demanded getting to her feet hands clenched.

"Serena!" David jumped to his feet too putting himself between a growling Ivy and Serena. "She wasn't talking to me." he whispered softly.

Rachel watched she was shaking, not because she was angry but because her powers were lapping through her like electric current she wanted to zap her Beta and put her in her place. But she also saw that Ivy already on edge and beginning to vamp out. Jenks was in the air looking back and forth between Ivy and Serena. Wade had come to his feet as unsure where he needed to be so he moved closer to Rachel.

"Don't touch me." Rachel whispered fiercely when he came too close. Her hair was whipping around her face her skin was tingling like it was on fire.

Ivy rushed to her side, Vamp or no Vamp Rachel was more important. Without thinking she laid her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

_Thank the Goddess!_ Rachel thought as the relief was instant. Then looking down at her pants she scrunched up her nose. _Damn I need a bath! Maybe I can get Ivy to take one with me!_

_I can hear your thoughts!_ Ivy said shocked looking at Rachel.

_Seriously? It must be our connection. Thank you I needed you to calm me these powers are overwhelming me._ Rachel rolled up on her tip of her toes and kissed Ivy softly. "Thank you sweetheart you ground me."

"Any time Dear heart." Ivy tucked a red tendril of hair back behind her ear and kissed her ear one more time. "At least we're not in the air again."

Rachel chuckled and then tugged Ivy to sit with her on the chair, they finally pulled away to see once again in their Kitchen they had shocked the people in it. "Oh did I forget to mention that Ivy and I are soul mates?"

"Must have slipped your mind." Kally muttered looking over at them with a smile as she again picked up her food.

"Well to get back to what happened earlier. Serena I can understand why you would be upset, but I must warn you these powers I have, I don't have much control of them. Please be more careful when provoking me. David was correct I was speaking to the Focus. I know have the power to destroy it, I wanted to make sure the curse and I were on the same page to keep it in line."

"Fine ok. I get it sorry." Serena nodded and lowered her head. Then her head popped up your our Vârcolac !"

"The who-lac?" Rachel questioned with the double eye brow raise.

"Vârcolac!" Serena said excitedly. "I'll have to do more research but I read somewhere that the Vârcolac is the only true possessor of the Focus as it can create and destroy. There is some legend that says there is this epic journey that something the Soul of greatness, Pure of heart…and I can't remember the name that this person is the Vârcolac which translates to the leader of all Alphas and something about protecting the pure and destroying the impure. Damn I wish I had paid more attention."

"True Soul? " Ivy questioned looking over in Serena's direction, worried that this would be one more thing that Rachel would have to battle.

"That's it !" Serena smiled. "How did a Vampire hear about that?" she wondered cocking her head in confusion.

"Rachel's the Vârcolac, what ever it is." Jenks muttered as he flew up to sit on Wade's shoulders. "We're gonna need a bigger boat."

"Bigger boat?" Kally asked looking around confused further when Jenks started to hum the Jaws theme.

"Rachel are you ok?" Ivy asked quietly seeing that Rachel 's eyes had lost focus.

"I don't know. This is a lot to take in."

"Maybe you should get some rest." David said quietly as he knelt down next to her. "Rachel the minute I saw you tonight I knew something was different. I would like to say that in any position in any time I would have thrown myself in front of that witch. But I was compelled to do it. Not only by the Focus but also my inner wolf. I have never taken an order in my entire life but when you wanted us to come to the church with you rather then going home again I wasn't able to tell you no." David sighed and looked at the girls. "I think that is the weird pain or harsh tingling we are feeling in our necks." Kally once again was itching the pack tattoo, stopped and looked wide eye at them.

"But what does that mean David?" Rachel signed looking at them, with confusion clear on her face.

"I think that it means that you have to claim us as your pack, and then we have to individually see you as our Vârcolac …or true Alpha." he said with a smile.

"But you don't want that! You are a lone wolf."

"I was before I met you. Being your Alpha changed all that, and then Kally and Serena came along and we are a real pack, I hold the Focus for you. You are my Alpha Rachel you are my Vârcolac. I knew it, but because it wasn't something you wanted and to be honest you were a witch at the time I wasn't able to understand how things where developing. But now all the puzzle pieces are falling into place."

"Damn puzzle pieces." she muttered looking at them now all three of them including a now very freaked out Wade who was actually clawing at his neck. "Why is it worse for Wade?"

"I think because he doesn't have a pack alliance with you it is harder for him. It is worse in your presence. I think, I was fine most of the day …until we were set upon by the witches that is."

"Then that is it, you will all stay away from me and then you will not feel this pain." Rachel said smiling, happy to come up with a resolution.

"Can't.' David muttered. He looked at the girls for confirmation, at their nod he smiled. "It would be more painful if we left because we are connected to you because we have already accepted you as the Alpha in our pack."

"Damn." Rachel looked at them all pleading her with their eyes. Rachel felt Ivy getting antsy, the growl was low in her throat. "I have to think about it, I can't just make a decision to be this Vârcolac person without weighing how this would work out in the end."

David nodded and stood. "That makes sense. We can bunk down here, if that is ok. It will be very difficult for the girls to leave your presence."

"Now wait a minute!" Ivy stood up. "I am fine with all the pack crap you are feeding us, but Rachel is mine and I'm not sharing her. So if there are any thoughts of a group pack sleep over in my living room you can just forget it." she snarled looking at them all in irritation.

_Calm down I will fix this. I'm yours, but must you been so possessive? _Rachel chucked when Ivy shot her a dirty look. "If you stay in the church that will be close enough yes?" Rachel stood smiling at her pack, as they nodded. "If you will please come here , you too Wade. Join hands, please." she smiled when hey held one another's hands she joined her hands with Kally and David and whispered . "Quietus". I have placed a spell within you that will give a 24 hour inner peace, meaning that our connection will not be harmful. But that nothing else will bother you either. To be safe until I remove it you should stay here in the church where I can keep you safe."

Ivy annoyed that she wasn't to have Rachel all to herself scowled at them. "Where are we going to put them we have one sofa and a twin bed."

_Ivy calm your inner vamp. I'm here, we are together. I will handle this, True Soul remember I think I can handle sleeping arrangements._

Ivy nodded and reached over and linked their fingers. "Circle is about to go down do we need to discus anything else in private?"

"When are you going to tell us about the true Soul and the book?" David asked, his hand still held in Rachel's, the one that Ivy didn't have possession of.

"The entire reason of all this and I almost forgot!" Rachel laughed. And proceeded to tell them about the discovery of the book, unlocking it, passing out, levitating, and the Chamber of Solace. They all stood in quiet for a moment until Bis who was still sitting on Rachel's shoulder chuckled.

"All this in less then 24 hours!" he remarked coiling his tail.

"No wonder why I am exhausted!" Rachel let go of Ivy's and David's hands and smiled at the people in her little bubble. "OK back to reality in a few seconds, anything else we need to cover?"

"Sleeping arrangements." Ivy reminded her with a frown as she glanced around the room.

"The girls can room with me." Wade volunteered.

"You have a twin size bed up there." Ivy dead panned shooting him a dirty look.

"I am all for caring is sharing."

"I think we'll pass." Serena said dryly.

Laughing Rachel tapped the barrier of the circle at the same time she took hold of the line and released the energy back into. " I have the sleeping arrangements taken care of." Rachel left them in the kitchen and walked halfway down the hall across from Ivy's room where her room was. Pulling on the line she visualized all her clothing and accessories mingled in Ivy's meticulous room. Smirking at the tongue lashing she was going to get for that. Tapping her bedroom door she thought _Evanescent. _Suppressing her smile at the sound of Serena shocked shout of dismay when the bedroom door disappeared. Closing her eyes she placed her hands on the wall about 5 feet apart from one another. She visualized a room that she had peeked at as she leafed though Ivy's Restoration Hardware Catalog. Rachel made quick work of producing two new matching doors. She conjured both rooms to have two Queen sized 19th century quatrefoil Iron beds with soft Italian vintage-washed bedding in a soft blue tone. Dark blackout matching linen drapes. 1900 Pharmacy scones that where attached to wall on each side of the beds above the flanking Maison nightstands and across from each bed was a single 6 drawer Maison dresser. She had noticed that Ivy had dog eared this particular page in the magazine so she figured this would win her brownie points. She tapped the doors with her out stretched hands and smiled when they opened to reveal her remembered room perfectly.

"Holy shit Rachel!" Kally laughed going into one of the rooms. "This is nicer then any hotel I have ever stayed at." she walked in looking around touching the linen fabric.

"I'm glad that you like it." Rachel smiled at Ivy who was trying to hide her surprise and pleasure at the room. "Ok you girls are in here and David you can have the other room." she tilted her head and watched Serena and Kally as they walked around the room. Pulling on the line in the graveyard again she thought of some matching CK sleepwear, and other garments that they would need the following morning. There was a knock in the dresser and she kissed Ivy when they discovered the clothing that she had added to the dressers. After doing the same in David's room, guessing on sizes because men sizes baffled her, she and Ivy said good night and headed to their own room.

Ivy closed the door softly and leaned on it watching Rachel with hooded eyes. "I have you all to myself Witch, at last."

Rachel smirked and looked back over her shoulder. "And just what are you planning to do to be that you have me all to yourself Vamp?"

"Many things." she promised closing the gap between them brushing their lips together softly while she ran her fingers up and down Rachel's back. "I missed holding you in my arms today."

Rachel moaned in answer as Ivy nibbled at her bottom lip. Running her own fingers through Ivy's hair, caressing each lock with her fingers, at the some time keeping Ivy close to her. "I want you." Rachel whispered when Ivy pulled back slightly.

"And you will have me Dear Heart." Ivy promised then pulled away and disappeared in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Rachel demanded hands on her hips.

"Someone had promised me a relaxing bath." Ivy called out. Rachel frowned then thought of a naked Ivy in the tub and quickly followed after.

"Must keep our promises."

As always thanks for reading, and please review.

Visit my blog below

Thanks

Taylor

}|{


	7. Chapter 7

**9/24/12 ~ Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that is K. Harrison's right. But because she refuses to put my girls together as it should be I have to fill that void with my own happy thoughts of them together.**

**Rachel & Ivy 4-Ever**

a/n:

Thanks

Taylor

}|{

Ivy cuddled closer to Rachel in her sleep, leaving Rachel to smile fondly at the big bad vamp. _Big bad Vamp my ass! _Ivy Tamwood was a cuddlier. Rachel sat there arms full of vampire and began to wonder is this too much, too fast? How was it less then a few hours ago if someone one had asked her if she was possible of loving someone so openly, especially Ivy or to be honest any woman. Her internal thoughts of how easy it was to be with Ivy had her second guessing if this was normal. So maybe it was just that easy to love Ivy, but what if it was something else? What if this was some weird spell, or something that someone outside of the two of them 'fixed' to have happened. Rachel didn't want to hurt Ivy in the long run when reality came slashing back in and tore them apart.

"I'm afraid of the same thing." Ivy finally said out loud with her eyes closed. "I've felt this way for so long and for you to finally feel this way too after all this time, if feels like a dream, and I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

Rachel sighed wanting to reassure the woman that she loved, but knowing that reality and her life in general was usually one big cluster ball. "Ivy I do love you, I have always loved you. You are what I consider home. But these feelings of attraction, I am so absorbed with then that it scares me to believe that they might not be genuine , as I have never felt this way before and it scares me." she admitted. "But that being said I am not willing to give up on us. Even if it is an illusion or a dream, I am willing to fight for this blissful feeling that I have when we admit and embrace our true feelings for one another."

Ivy nodded eyes still closed not able to look at Rachel when she was feeling so exposed. "I love you, we should get some sleep we have a lot to deal with tomorrow."

"Right as always." Rachel kissed Ivy softly and then closed her own eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

~~ }|{ ~~

Ivy was the first to wake up, well to get out of bed. Having heard Rachel's confession about how she felt and what she also feared Ivy wasn't able to fully sleep so she just laid there enjoying the feeling being in Rachel's arms. She slipped out bed and turned to tuck the pillow into Rachel's arms, smiling at the frown on her lover's face. Quickly she padded naked to the bathroom after picking up the clothing that she had laid out the night before.

Once dressed she slipped out of the room, listening to the sounds of anyone moving around this early in the morning. It would appear that the majority of the house was still asleep. Smiling herself she walked barefoot down the hall to the kitchen, no needing to flip on the light , though the sun had not risen yet her eyes were perfectly adjusted to the darkness. Her mind loss in her task of making coffee that at firsts he didn't feel the difference in the air or the pop that announced someone's arrival.

"Good morning Ivy Alisha Tamwood." came a high pitched creepy voice from behind her.

Ivy shot up looking in the direction of the voice and felt the chill in her blood. "Oh look a demon." she whispered.

"A demon?" it scoffed from it's position across from the counter. "I prefer queen demon, if you will."

_Newt? The one that both Rachel and Ceri were afraid of? In my kitchen… great. _Ivy nodded using a fake calm that she didn't have and "And you're in my kitchen a few minutes to sunrise because?"

"Your kitchen Vampire? Or Rachel Marina Morgan's." she asked with her head tilted.

"Our kitchen, this is our church we share it." Ivy amended looking coldly at the demon, glad that there was space between them, not that she was fooled with the delusion that she would be able to stop a demon if it was gunning for her.

"Ah." was all it said Ivy watched as it ran a gnarled finger against the 5 foot barrier of Rachel's COS. Ivy watched at the flesh of the demons melted like hot wax, there was a terrible smell of overly burnt amber in the air. The demon giggled, obviously enjoying the pain. "So it is true?"

Ivy said nothing as she watched in fascination as the demon finally pulled away from the barrier and healed before her eyes.

"I asked you a question vampire." Newt glanced over her with soulless red eyes.

One minute Ivy was being compelled to come closer, then the next there was a very naked Rachel between herself and Newt.

"What are you doing in my kitchen!" She demanded, already she was pulling on the line. Ivy could feel it, could see the change in Rachel as her skin became alight with was looked almost like and electric current her hair floating allover the place, and if Ivy didn't know better she would swear her hair was longer then yesterday. There was at least 4 feet between them and she shifted to avoid the twirl of red hair from her face.

"Rachel Marina…"

"Cut the shit Newt, what are you doing here, and what do you want?" Rachel demanded still standing protectively in front of Ivy.

"I came to speak to you, I figured this would be the best time so that you would not feel threatened."

"Not feel threatened? I was sleeping how is this a good non threatening time?"

"Well I only have about 15 more minutes before I am forced over to the Ever After. It doesn't leave me much time to torturer you." she said shrugging her shoulders. "I only came to settle a few things and see where we stand,"

Rachel looked back at Ivy who had finally released a breath. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ivy nodded placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "But I would feel better if you did your demon dealings with clothing on."

Rachel laughed looking down at her naked self. Rachel thought quickly of her favorite pair of jeans and a Tanka tee-shirt and was happy when they quickly enveloped her body. _Damn I forgot underwear need to work on that._ She heard Ivy chuckle knowing that she heard her internal thought and fought a blush. "You were saying?"

"Yes I wanted to see where we stand. Are you now coming after me? What are your plans now that is seems you are the True Soul?" Newt asked conjuring a thrown like chair in the middle of the kitchen, and adding a crown to her head."

"Queen of the Damned huh?" Rachel laughed ignoring the vampire reference that Ivy loathed.

"Yes, and I like my position, I don't want to have to fight tooth and nail for in, knowing that I don't stand a chance against you with your new powers." she said in a disgusted tone. "I don't pick fights that I know I cant win." she rolled her eyes. "I have a proposition for you. I would let you run here and I will rule the Ever After. You keep tabs on what happens up here and I do that at home. We have a truce where I don't try to kill you, and you stay here and not try to invade, rule, or kill me because you can."

Rachel looked over at Newt but spoke to Ivy in her mind. _Any clue why she thinks that I want to take over the Everafter? _

_She is feeling threatened, remember what Ceri said. She is afraid that you are going to destroy them one at a time._

_Why would I want to do that and when would I find the time?_

_Rachel , it's who you are. You and I both know that if you found out about someone crossing the lines and hurting someone you would go after them, you have built a reputation as a deliver of justice._

Rachel nodded at Ivy's logic, she leveled Newt a look to watch her. "I am good with a truce, I am even willing to help you when you need it to keep them in line." she leaned onto the counter. "But I can't have you popping up in my home as you feel, there are rules topside and I expect you to follow them."

"How else would I have gotten your attention?"

"I have a scrying mirror, you could have called me on that with no problem."

"I didn't think you would answer for me." Newt answered honestly.

"I'll answer, now you also need to know that this is the time that I am normally sleeping so you are going to have to call outside the hours of 5am to 12pm."

"That seems reasonable. So your not plotting against me to take over?"

"No I have no need to , or a wish to. Newt for the most part you keep them all in line, that being said I don't see a reason for me to intervene. However if they start trouble topside I will get involved."

"Well we are demons, there will always bee some trouble."

"I am aware of that, I mean outside some inderlander or human being stupid, I mean if I hear about it… meaning if it gets out of hand."

"Understood." Newt nodded. "Sun will be rising soon. We will be in touch." she was she said then pop and she was gone.

"Well it isn't boring around here." Jenks whispered from his protective stance from the hanging pot. Rachel smiling seeing Belle peeking her head out around him.

"Nope not at all, Sorry we woke you up." she smiled as she watched them both blush.

"We weren't sleeping, we were going over protection detail." Jenks denied flicking his hair out of his eyes.

Ivy chuckled outright and just fiddled with her coffee cup. "Why aren't you in bed?"

She looked up at Rachel and shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep, maybe because you put me under that spell?"

"I don't think so." Rachel gave her the _seriously? That is what your going with ? _look and Ivy felt her lips tick at the corner to lift into a smile. "Speaking of protection detail, a little heads up on the demon would have been nice. I didn't know she was here until she pulled on a line."

"I am just a Pixy, not a demon detector." Jenks few to Rachel's face. "If anyone had that type of detecting under their hat it would be you little miss day-walking demon-goddess-true-soul."

"Damn you got a lot of hats."

~~ }|{ ~~

Rachel woke to hear the light tapping on the door, she looked over to see Ivy sitting in bed next to her reading.

"Hi."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I told you before I wasn't tired." Ivy smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Come in."

Rachel sat up against the headboard shooting Ivy a look as the door opened. Ivy never let anyone in her bedroom. The door opened to reveal Kally, who stood nervously peaking in.

"Serena and I are making breakfast. We wanted to see if you wanted to be included if you were awake."

"Yes please." Rachel smiled and began pushing back the covers. "I'll come and help you."

"We have it, no eggs for you Rachel, what about you Ivy anything that you can't tolerate?"

Ivy smiled. _Only you_. "No nothing special for me, anything will be fine, thank you."

Rachel smiled though internally she had heard Ivy's snide remark. She was shocked, considering that Ivy had a perfectly pleasant face on. Had she not hear the comment, she would have never know Ivy was thinking it.

"Ok it will be ready in about 15 minutes." Kally smiled at them and quickly shut the door.

"Ivy!" Rachel wasted no time in turning to Ivy and looking at her in shock.

"What?" Ivy shrugged he shoulders looking at her book. Her cheeks starting to blcuh with the realization, that Rachel had heard her internal comment. "This connection thing is going to make life more difficult."

Rachel stared at Ivy and smirked, knowing that everyone in the house had better hearing then normal Rachel leaned out and took Ivy's hand into her own. _Why don't you like Kally._

_No I do, Rachel. _Ivy denied

_I heard you Ivy. _Rachel raised both her brows

_It isn't that I don't like her. I do like her. I just don't like the way she looks at you. _Ivy muttered

_I'm her alpha._

_It's more then that, Rachel you just don't see it. _Ivy shook her head. _It's nothing that you did, and I don't think Kally even realizes she does it, I certainly can't blame her. She isn't the only one that is infatuated with you._

Rachel wasn't sure how to take Ivy's thoughts. She just looked at her with big eyes. Kally was just another member of the pack, a person that she was responsible for as her alpha.

"Rach, it's not your fault. I'm sorry that I am so possessive." Ivy rolled her head back over the top of the headboard and looked at the ceiling. "I just… I worry is all. This is all so new to you, what if you change your mind? What if you realize that your too good for me? What if you decided that I am not worth all the irritation that I am sure to bring to this relationship."

"No one is perfect Ivy. I am the least perfect person on the planet. But I know what is in my heart, and how I feel…what I feel for you, is real. That is worth fighting for. I'm not giving up on us and I'm not going to let you either. No one is going to come between us, especially if we don't let them." Rachel leaned in and kissed Ivy on the neck, snickering when Ivy groaned. "Oh no Vamp that is for later, I'm hungry lets go get some breakfast." Rachel hopped out of bed and dashed for the door.

"Tease!" Ivy yelled hot on her heels, dressed in only their night clothes they came to screeching halt, their smiles and laughter dying instantly. Once again to see the room filled with unwanted visitors.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**12/21/12 ~ Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that is K. Harrison's right. But because she refuses to put my girls together as it should be I have to fill that void with my own happy thoughts of them together.**

**Rachel & Ivy 4-Ever**

a/n: Sorry for the long delay as usual life just got in the way and I didn't have time to write this chapter the way it needed to be written, and to be honest it could still be better, I'm not 100% in love with it. But well you guys waited long enough for an update!

Thanks

Taylor

The room froze at Ivy's forceful question. Kally and Serena stopped right in the middle of handing out plates. Looking at the house guests. David and Wade jumped to their feet looking around cautiously.

"They said they were friends of yours," Wade muttered, shooting looks at everyone in the room, who had mislead him.

"Captain Eden, Detective Glen," Rachel smiled patting Ivy on the arm. "Good morning,"

"Good morning Rachel," the captain smiled over at her. "Sorry about the early morning visit. Glen is back in town helping me with something and we figured we would stop by and run something by you, before you got to involved for the day,"

"No problem have you eaten yet, I know that it is our breakfast, but it is your lunch time, I'm sure there is more then enough for two more, right girls?" Rachel sat at the head of the table, smiling when Ivy choose to sit next to her rather then at the end of the table as she normally did.

"Oh yes, more then enough," Serena smiled.

"Well it does smell good," the Eden remarked taking a seat in the middle of the table when David took the other head of the table.

Rachel watched as Glen took the seat across from her father and then quickly everyone sat and in the rest of the chairs. Everyone was looking to her and she raised both her brows wondering why they where all staring at her.

_They're waiting for you._ Ivy shot to Rachel telepathically, smiling at her shocked look.

"Well… dig in, it looks delicious," she smiled and sipped her coffee that was made just the way she liked it. Rachel wished Jenks was here to lighten the mood. She didn't feel comfortable with Glen in her church considering all the doubts that she and Ivy still had circulating. Her damn drama plate was a little full at the moment, thank you very much.

"So Morgan, what have you been up to haven't seen you in any of the papers lately," Eden laughed smiling over at her.

"Trying to keep a low profile," she muttered sipping her coffee.

"How's that working out for you?" he smirked.

"Well I'm out of the papers, so not too shabby," she smirked back.

"Well she is still up to her eyes balls in crap," Jenks called from the hallway.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"With this many lunkers, in my church, yeah right," he flew to the table and sat down at his little table and chair set. "I was just checking to see what type of detail we have today,"

"How bad is it?" Ivy asked her eyes narrowing.

"We have Rynn's men, the IS, the FIB, and I'm pretty sure there is a earth witch in the graveyard, but he don't smell overly witchy,"

"What happened now Morgan?" Glen asked his face serious.

"I haven't done anything. Why are the FIB here?"

"Have no idea I'm on vacation, " Eden frowned. "I can find out though. If I was a betting man, I would say they're here because the IS is here,"

"Ok we're going to finish breakfast and then we will deal with being under the surveillance once again," Ivy murmured behind her coffee mug.

By the time breakfast was over the phone had rung ten times, and someone had knocked on the door twice. All went unanswered under a mutual agreement that peace should be kept in place for as long as possible. Rachel and Ivy quickly went about cleaning the dishes and when they were done they all entered the protected COS. Where Jenks took a few moments to bring Glen and Capt. Eden up to date, without too many details.

Rachel looked at her pack and smiled at them. "Ok I'mgoing to lift the spell so that you have control again of everything," they formed a circle again and Rachel removed the spell. There was a shimmer that ran through the room and Rachel watched as a grimace crossed the werewolves in front of her. "Ok the spells off. Are you guys ok?"

David, the girls, and Wade grimaced but nodded. Rachel sighed and then leaned against the island in her makeshift kitchen. Ivy stood next to her with brow furrowed.

"What's going on Morgan?" Eden asked looked watching everyone in the room.

"Nothing that we can't work out," Rachel muttered. Then realizing how rude that sounded she pursed her lips. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I mean that there is a lot of sh..stuff going on and I don't want you to feel torn or forced to take sides,"

"Sides?" Glenn demanded. His snide tone rubbed Rachel the wrong way.

"Yes Glenn, sides. I'm not telling you anything, you might be my friend, but you work for the enemy, and I thought that long before you became a member of MIB,"

Jenk smirked, flew over to Rachel's shoulder and sat on her shoulder. Ivy gave him a dirty look, but watched the others in the room.

"Rachel," Glenn denied looking at her with irritation. "MIB? You know that you can trust us,"

"That's just it cookie there will always be a you and an us. There will always be a line. You're just a cookie, you don't know anything about Interlanders, you're human and you're out of your league," Rachel could feel the energy building, she shouldn't be this angry. She shouldn't be this volatile over something that was this fresh. But the thought of Glenn being with Ivy for the little time that he was, or the way he tossed her to the side to run off and play MIB bothered her. Apparently more then she was aware, this could get ugly pretty quickly.

"Rach," Jenks muttered flying back into the air. "Ivy!" he shouted. "Do something she is about to loose it!"

"Rachel," Ivy said calmly placing a hand on the redheads shoulder trying to keep her grounded.

Rachel shook her head, shook off Ivy's hand. "No, step away," she whispered. Her hair was whipping her eyes where glowing silver, and she was off the ground. "Let the cookies know that their not in Kansas anymore,"

"Oh I think they know," Serena muttered grabbing Kally and pulling them both behind David. Wade also stood in front of the women and kept an wary eye on Rachel floating above the ground hair whipping around both her and Ivy who was still attempting to calm Rachel.

Rachel knew she had lost it, in the back of her mind she knew that she had clicked past the last track on the roller coaster, and she was off the track at this point. "Enjoy the ride," she laughed loudly as she moved in the direction of Glenn and Eden who where hysterically terrified and motionless.

"What you see before you is the tip of the iceberg of what I'mcapable of and I'm finished being concerned what everyone thinks. I'm done running my life by someone's rules," Rachel stopped in front of Glenn floating to eye level with him. "This is my home, this place belongs to me, and I'll be damned if you're going to waltz in here and think you can tell me what I can and can't do," muttering Latin softly the lights began to flicker.

"Rachel you have to stop you tearing up the garden! You're tearing up the neighborhood, and my kids are out there," Jenks demanded from his perch on the pendant ceiling light looking out the kitchen window.

"48 heart beats safe underground," Rachel tossed out over her shoulder, still staring down the humans in the room. "10 humans holding tombstones, 15 living vampires hiding in their cars, five witches cowering in their protection circles, and a single undead vampire making their way to our door step. Seems we're to have another visitor,"

Ivy pulled away from Rachel and looked around the room, everyone in the room was caught between being mesmerized and horrified. Rachel was floating towards the barrier of the room and Ivy panicked. "Rachel!" she leaped at her lover in full force. "You can't go out there like this, h-…they can't see you like this," she held the woman in her arms they were instantly cocooned by Rachel's hair as it floated around them and tightened around them. "Please Dear Heart, find the control, we can't let them see you like this they will consider this a weakness,"

"Keep the cookies in here," Rachel finally said as she pulled back from the power that was calling her name. "David and Wade your with me. Jenks, girls keep them in this room. Ivy I would rather you stay in here while I deal with Rynn,"

"No," Ivy denied. "I can't be left here, while you talk to him, I must.," Ivy broke off looking away. "Please don't ask this of me,"

"Ivy…I don't think this conversation with Rynn is going to go over well," Rachel looked at David who was watching her with concern but determination. "Do I have your word that you will protect her, from everyone, even if that person is me?" she demanded.

"Yes," David said softly, beginning to realize what exactly she was asking him. He was to protect Ivy from all threats including Rachel if she were to lose control while 'talking' to the vampire that was visiting.

"Ok does no one else find it interesting that there is an undead vampire making their way to the front door in the middle in the damn day!" Jenks announcement brought the room to a stand still, but Rachel just giggled, it was a very eerie sound in the silent mood. "That isn't funny, nor is it possible," Jenks muttered.

"Oh my sweet warrior how you are wrong," she promised, she shot to her feet pulling Ivy with her as if she weighed nothing. "With enough magic anything is possible," she said in a voice no one in the room had heard before. "Ok lets go,"

The bell at the door rang as Rachel led the way. David and Wade flanking her and Ivy directly behind them. Rachel could feel the irration, worry and fear through their connection. _Nothing to worry about love, I will not allow anything to happen to you. _

_I fear more for you then I do my self Dear Heart, Rynn can not be trusted._ Ivy worried her bottom lip as they spoke telepathically. _We both know that he wants more from both of us more then we are willing to give._

_True, but don't worry about it love, I will take care of this so that you will never have to worry about this again._ Rachel looked back at Ivy their eyes meeting through the gap of the two werewolves . They shared a moment before Rachel turned away from them all and placed a hand on the door.

"Cormel," Rachel looked at the vampire before her, noticing that he had brought with him a witch and a leprachan. _Interesting_

"Ms. Morgan," he eyed the people behind her with a bit of intrest. "Ivy," he inclined his head to her.

"Hello Rynn," Ivy said her eyes never leaving where she had them on Rachel.

"I would like to speak to you Ms. Morgan," Rynn said shifting his weight where he stood on the porch, he might be nonflammable but he didn't like the idea of being out in the sun and vunerable.

"I assume that it must be important if you're willing to risk a sunburn," Rachel chuckled. "What exactly do you need to speak to me about?"

"There must be another place that we can talk other then the front porch in front of everyone," Rynn's cool cracked a little, showing his sharp fangs in his irritation.

"Depends on what it is that you're risking your life over. As well as why you brought a witch and a lepracan to my doorstep,"

"I want to know you're intentions on my child Ivy," Rynn said smiling in his charming way. "I have heard rumors that you are walking a thin line with demons and black witches,"

"I see," Rachel leaned back and smiled. "So then you feel the need to be protected from lil' ole me?" Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I'm just a witch, Ryn, no one to be afraid of,"

"Demon kin," the witch spat at Rachel in refulsion.

"Ditto, Esmeralda," Rachel laughted at the haughty look that the woman shot her. "Oh, I take it no one told you that witches are stunted demons?" she laughed. "But I'm special. Special in a way that you would dream about some nights, and have nightmares on others," Rachel winked at them, then turned to the leprechaun. "Nice work, day walking undead vampire, very impressive," when Rynn and the witch tried to speak Rachel froze them in place with a glance and a muttered word in Latin.

"Thank you, madam demon," the leprechaun curtsied to Rachel. "I told him that, while though a good wish, it was a mistake to confront you. I have no ill will towards you personally however I've been forced into this act of servitude,"

"I see," Rachel smiled at the small woman, and knew what it was like to do what you thought was wrong for a matter business. "Tell me what is your name?"

"Jorinda. Hinkle, Jorinda Hinkle," the leprechaun answered without fear, that won Rachel over more then anything that the leprechaun could have done or said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jorinda. It's unfortunate that it was under these circumstances. How many more years is your contract?"

"The contract is for the next 30 years, all the females of the line have 35 years each to Master Cormel,"

"Tsk-Tsk Cormel. 35 years per person, how cruel of you. Not to mention that it is against the rules," Rachel laughed when she realized that she had inadvertently robbed Rynn of the ability of speech and quickly reversed the spell.

"What is contracted between myself and my employee's in none of your concern," Rynn said fiercely looking between Rachel and Jorinda irritation clear in his tone and eyes.

"We shall see about that. As for Ivy she is no longer your child, your pet, or your leverage,"

"She belongs to me, Ms. Morgan. Ivy come to me," he said so softly, Ivy tried to get around the werewolves, fighting with them as they struggled to hold her. "You two release her, she belongs to me,"

"Says who?" Rachel demanded stepping out of the church and into Rynn line of sight. He noticed the minute she was no longer safe inside her sanctified church and lunged for her. "Circle her," he demanded as he tried to sink his fangs into her.

Rachel felt the circle go up and over her, she hid a smile and pulled Rynn into her body. The feel of his breath on her neck making her laugh. "Please bite me Rynn," she whispered in a loving way, caressing his iron grip on her.

"Rachel no!" Rachel ignored the plea of desperation from Ivy. Instead she focused on the witch who was watching her every move, with a book in hand reciting verses in Latin.

"Rachel!" Jenks was outside the bubble his wings a disturbing teal color as he flew at eye level.

"Morgan, you've made this so easy for me all. I'll bind you to me and then you do as you're told, and we are all happy," he whispered right before he shot his head back and then hinged forward and latched on Rachel neck and began to suck her blood into his mouth.

"NO!" Ivy screamed as she sprang forth with David and Wade holding her. "You idiots we have to save her, she doesn't want this. She is more important then me, or any of us. Please let me help her,"

Ivy watched in shock as Rachel transformed before them in an instant. She warped into a twisted version of herself, but a version of herself that was an undead vampire. "Surprise Rynn," Rachel laughed.

The vampire fell back trying to get the poisoned blood out of his system. "Leprachan, I wish that I've no blood in my system that is of this Rachel Morgan in this vampire form or in her usual form,"

"Done," Rynn was back on his feet moments later, looking worried now at the undead Rachel.

"You gave up your soul for her? You would become one of us to save her? No one person is worth that,"

"And that is why you will never win, why evil is never triumphant because all you think about is yourself. " Rachel looked over to Ivy who was now sobbing, still in the arms of the werewolves but now her body had crumbled in defeat. _All is not lost my love, please stop crying, stand for me show me your strength._

Ivy stood with the aide of David and Wade. She wiped her tears, as she watched Rachel still in her circle with Rynn.

"David, Wade release her," Rachel commanded, she was happy to see them resist her. Considering she was currently a undead, trapped in a bubble with a true undead, not to mention the witch still currently spouting Latin. "Are you really trying to bind my powers witch?" Rachel laughed. She tapped her finger to the bubble, and was satisfied when it fell down around them. "That is enough of that," Rachel muttered and snapped her fingers the book flew out of the witches hands and the witch stopped talking and instead began to cough. "Much better," Rachel looked back over to Rynn. "Where not done yet, Cormell, so don't move a frozen in time muscle,"

She turned back to the three in the church who all fought with one another. "Boys," the stopped mid struggle and looked at Rachel. "I understand what I said before, but I need Ivy to come to me for a moment, then you can take her back into custody," she promised.

They looked back and forth between one another and then nodded and let Ivy go, she rushed to Rachel's side, but stopped at the threshold when Rachel stopped her. "Rachel?"

"My love, this is something that I don't want to do , and certainty not something I wanted to do without talking to you first. But drastic times and all. I love you and I will do whatever I have to do to keep you with me,"

"Always," Ivy whispered, as Rachel wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer as she kissed at Ivy's neck.

"Please forgive me my love," Rachel whispered before she struck her fangs into Ivy's vein and pulled the blood into her mouth swallowing the tangy sensation deep into her throat, it was amazing it was mesmerizing and Rachel wanted more. Someone moaned, maybe both of them. Rynn was growling frozen in place. Jenks was screaming inches away from where they two of them were embracing one another their aura's blending to become one. It wasn't missed on anyone that this meant that Rachel's soul was still in tact and very much in place.

"What is that feeling!" David demanded as looked around for an explanation of what he was feeling.

"Rachel is completing the connection between them, a vampire must have a master, someone to look up to. I think because Rynn wasn't …ah ….well whatever he was doing Rachel didn't feel that it was with good intensions. She is now stepping up and taking Ivy away from him. Ivy will look to Rachel now," Jenks said in awe as he dropped to David's shoulder. "She is doing all this with her soul still intact, it's what Rynn is after, she is flaunting what he wants right in front of him," he shook his head, in amazement.

Rachel pulled away from Ivy who was shivering, moaning and clinging to her. Rachel smiled. "You will never fear of him again. As long as I live I will protect you, and all that you care about with my very life." Rachel kissed Ivy's lips softly cutting her own tongue with her fangs and having her undead blood flowing into Ivy.

Ivy paused, locked eyes with Rachel and moaned as she began drawing the blood with deep pulls. The sensation of the blood that Rachel now resembled a vampire that was older then any blood that she had ever tasted. She felt high, warm and content in moments and pulled away. Knowing that if she took anymore that she would become Rachel's scion and that wasn't something that they had spoken about. "Thank you," she whispered kissing Rachel once more then turned to look at Rynn, with scorn.

Rachel stood in front of her again backing Ivy up to have her step back into the church and it's protection. "You can not have her. Our business with one another is over. I'm only giving you this one opportunity to walk away unscathed. If you, or one of your people disrupt my life, or the lives of the people under my protection," Rachel nodded at the witch then the vampires that were now on the front lawn of the church. "I will not be lenient, I will not show mercy," Rachel looked at the witch and freed the woman and laughed when she ran down the street screaming about day walking demons. Then to Rynn who she also released.

"Your not a vampire Ms. Morgan you can't run around the vampire society as if you know and own everything," he said fixing his suit.

"That is where you are wrong Cormell. I can be whatever I want, whenever I want. I can.," she vanished from in front of him to slip up behind him. "pop up anywhere, at any time," Rynn jumped flipping around to see her just in time for her to disappear again. She popped back to the surface to take out 10 of the 15 living vampires before anyone even knew she was in the yard. " You'll never be safe if I come after you," she finished popping back to stand between him and Ivy again.

"So you're going to take over the city then?" he demanded, his eyes darkening in his anger.

"No why would I be interested in that. I have all that I need in my little church. I want nothing to do with you Cormell you stay away from me, I'll stay away from you," Rachel cocked her hip. "Do we have a deal or what?"

"So I continue to rule the vampire population, you take over the Tammwood line, I run the city and we leave one another alone,"

"Not the entire Tammwood line just Ivy," Rachel shook her head in denial. "and Erica." she finished thinking about the girl

Rynn smiled an evil smile. "Not how it works witch, you take them you have to take the rest of them all 600,"

"Crap," Rachel muttered. "Ivy?" she nodded, showing that what she said was truth. "Fine, Ivy will lead the Tammwood/Randall line under my protection,"

"This should be interesting, I'd love to see what mommy dearest has to say about that," Ryann tossed back his head and laughed.

Rachel groaned thinking about having to deal with Ivy's undead mother. Rynn took the leprechaun by the hand and began to hustle the small woman down the walkway. The leprechaun made it to the end of the church line before she was jerked to a stop unable to move.

"Move," Rynn screamed at her tugging on her arms roughly.

"I can't I'm stuck," the leprechaun shouted in fear as she tired to take the last step out of the church yard.

"Oh Rynn?" Rachel called out to him as she leaned on the porch post. She waited until he looked in her direction in frustration. In her hand she held out the small shamrock charm, that she had stolen from him, her lips formed into an evil grin when he exploded and headed back in her direction.

"I don't think that you want to do that. " he stopped cold then headed back to the little woman reaching back with a open hand. Rachel popped back into existence in between them. "And I really wouldn't do that either, her entire family is under my protection now. You have no claim to her, if you attempt any contact at all I'll know, and I'll come for you,"

The spell that had made him able to walk in the sun must have broken because quickly Rynn caught fire in front of her. Taking pity on him she tapped his shoulder and sent him home through the lines. The living vampires around her shouted in their panic.

"What did you do to him?"

"Where is he?"

"You said you wouldn't kill him!"

Rachel took the worried Jorinda under her arm and walked her back to the church and the safety it promised. "I didn't kill him, yet. I sent him back home before he became a pile of dust. Now get off my lawn or you won't be so lucky,"

Rachel helped Jorinda up the stairs then into the church she followed them in and went back down the hall Ivy in her arms. She sat down at the table and laid her head on the table, someone placed a coffee down beside her, she looked up and smiled at Ivy.

"Holy shit you're a vampire!" Glenn muttered with a panicked voice.

"This is what I'm talking about Cookie." Rachel muttered sipping her coffee. "As a witch/demon I can't be turned."

"Really cute parlor trick." he muttered nodding his head to her fangs. "Ivy! Who bit you?"

Ivy smiled preening a little showing off her bite marks. "Rachel." she one armed herself up onto the counter.

"Rachel if your not a vampire then why did you bite Ivy?" Eden wondered taking a seat between Jorinda and Glenn. Jorinda seemed to fit right in sipping a cup of tea that had been conjured out of thin air.

"It's a bit complicated, but I can give you the bare bones. Ivy needs to look to someone, it's vampire society." Rachel shrugged. "Rynn was using her to get to me, and Ivy wasn't comfortable with the relationship. So I took her away from him she is no longer his pawn. He also wants a cure or curse to have vampires retain their soul when they become undead. I'm not willing for him to hurt her until I give that information to him. So I bound Ivy to my inner vampire."

"This makes no sense." Glenn rolled his eyes. "You're a witch, how are you going to bind Ivy to you."

"Because she is special." Ivy whispered with a faraway look in her eyes, she was content and smiling as she stared off at nothing in particular. "Erica is going to be thrilled."

David looked at Rachel then Ivy, shaking his head he nodded to the two other females in the pack. "Rachel what are we going to do about .." he shot a look at Glenn and Eden. "Ah- you know, I know this isn't the time to talk about it, but …"

"OK you're right we don't want to keep this all up in the air, and I'm sure I will have vamps showing up left and right over the next few days what's three more when there are already 600." she muttered.

"Make it four." Wade said softly.

"Wade , this isn't something to take lightly. I'm not even sure how that will work you already have a pack. This is different I have a pack with them, we have an alliance already." Rachel muttered.

"I already explained things to my Alpha, he understands. He actually would like to meet you. But now isn't the time. I will still be part of his pack but I will follow the Vârcolac where ever she may lead me." Wade smiled at her with determination in his eye .

"You're all sure? I'm not sure how to reverse this if we change our minds. This might bind us forever." Rachel muttered.

"Positive"

"It's what I want."

"Yes."

Rachel shook her head and sipped her coffee. "Alright I'll get to cooking." she stood smiling over at Ivy who was still in another world. Rachel was happy that she was part of the reason for that bliss, even if it also meant that she was finally going to be meeting Ivy's mother. Something's were just worth the trials and tribulations in life.

}|{

Thanks for reading

Please Review

Thanks

Taylor

}|{


	9. Chapter 9

**1/18/2013 ~ Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that is K. Harrison's right. But because she refuses to put my girls together as it should be I have to fill that void with my own happy thoughts of them together.**

**Rachel & Ivy 4-Ever**

**a/n: Sorry for the long delay as usual life just got in the way and I didn't have time to write this chapter the way it needed to be written, and to be honest it could still be better, I'm not 100% in love with it. But well you guys waited long enough for an update!**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**

* * *

Rachel stood at the counter looking over a tome, she looked over at her pack who where playing dueling games of chess against the four of them, Ivy was tapping away on her computer.

Rachel had popped Jorinda back to her family home in Rolling Hills, only after she promised to call Rachel if Rynn gave her any more problems. Jenks was out in the backyard with his children. Eden and Glenn had left shortly after Rachel had gone into 'spelling' mode.

Rachel was making sure the method for the Vârcolac truss spell, that had popped in her head the minute she though of it was not only valid but also safe. She wasn't about to cast her friends into a nightmare situation if she could avoid it. She worried her lip as she went over the tome again.

_Tease, stop flashing me fang._ Rachel's head shot up to look over at Ivy who was looking at her with a smirk.

_Am I distracting you, Ivy? _Rachel shot back at her with her own smirk, showing a bit of fang again.

_Yes, I'm very distracted over here. I have read the same email twice._ Ivy closed the computer and slid off the chair and headed over her way. "Hi." she whispered when she was a few inches away.

"Hi." Rachel smirked raising an eyebrow at the lack of personal space, a norm in vampire society. "I'm sorry I was distracting you."

"It's ok, I would be anyway." Ivy shrugged her shoulders looking over the tome on the counter not touching it. Rachel secretly wondered if Ivy would ever touch one of her books again. "Is this the spell you we're thinking about doing?"

"Curse." Rachel automatically corrected. "But yes this is the one that I'll be doing." she tilted her head and looked out the window.

"What?" Ivy asked looking out the window.

"Nothing, Jenks is teaching the kids their alphabet, its sweet." Rachel smiled a sappy smile.

"You can hear them?" Ivy asked looking at Rachel with bafflement.

"Yes, and see them. " Rachel nodded to the graveyard beyond. "Wait you can't?"

"No Rachel I can't see them or hear them." Ivy squinted to see if she could make them out.

"Weird, I can hear them and see them clear as day."

"Where?"

"They're out by the Elmebrigge crypt." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and started to pull out her spelling supplies.

"Rachel that is over 300 feet away, can you really see Jenks and his children from here?"

"Jenks is tossing acorns in the air, oh he just hit Jacen with one because he wasn't paying attention." Rachel smirked at the scene they were all laughing including Belle who was also listening in on the lesson with broken pencil led in her hand.

"Wow." Wade finally spoke from where he was playing Serena, and losing badly. "Is that a vamp thing, or a True Soul thing?"

Rachel stopped and thought about that for a minute. "I'm not sure, maybe a little of both." she shrugged.

"Why are you still in vamp form anyway?" Kally asked from where she was losing against David.

Rachel blushed, snuck a glance at Ivy. "I … I was thinking that maybe I should stay like this incase a member of the vamp society came calling." Rachel lied, lied badly judging by the looks her pack was shooting her.

"So,," David broke the silence. "How are we doing on the.."

"Good, I'm starting it now we can have it ready in about 20 minutes I need a few ingredients from the garden,"

"I can get the pixies to assist me with that what do you need Rachel?" Ivy took out small notebook from her pocket and a pencil."

Rachel smirked at her little girl scout, always prepared. "I have most of everything I need. But I prefer the fresh ingredients we have available. Ready?" she asked looking at the tome and translated the words. "I'll need allium, myrrh, orris-root, primula, and then a few flowers," Rachel looked up and smiled when Ivy nodded . "A white chrysanthemum, daisy, iris and heather I have a few potted in the sanctuary, Jenks will know where to find them."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Ivy brushed her lips against Rachel's cheek and headed out.

David waited for Ivy to leave then stood and came over to Rachel. "It's odd seeing you as a vampire."

"I think it's weird being one, but Ivy seems to like it." she admitted with a shrug.

"I guess this also mean I can stop worrying about you having to Were at the company picnic if you're challenged." David smirked.

"I think _we're_ safe." she winked.

"That was at least better then the _were-house _joke." David muttered.

"Hey, they were both good." Rachel muttered starting to crush the other ingredients. She pulled her copper Kamandalu and poured the holy water into a small copper pot. She clicked the burner on and placed the pot on the open flame.

"Is that an authentic Kamandalu?" Serena asked, peeking around David to look at it more closely.

"It was a gift from Ivy, so yes." Rachel smirked pushing it closer to Serena so she could get a better look at it.

"Wow, I've heard about them. I never though I would see one." Rachel raised a brow looking at her in confusion.

Serena looked up at her and sucked in a breath. "Oh wow, you have no idea what this is do you?"

"Sure I do it's a Kamandalu."

"Right, but this one, the one you have do you know the history of it?" Serena asked still not having touched it but studying it.

"No , and your freaking me out. Why aren't you touching it?" Rachel demanded.

"Because it's a sacred artifact?" Serena muttered. She pointed to the inscriptions and markings. "These marking are ancient and they reveal a connection to the goddess Durga, these marking indicate that she blessed this particular vessel."

"Holy crap on toast." Rachel looked at it now as if it would start walking or dancing. "Why would she let me use it ?"

"What do you use it for?" Ivy demanded coming into the room with her arms full of the things that Rachel wanted.

"Ivy!"

"Rachel what do you keep in the Kamandalu?" Ivy said sitting them on the counter with a frown directed at Serena.

"Holy water. It holds the holy water I use for my spells."

"Well , there you go that is what it is designed for." Serena smiled inching away from Ivy who was still giving her the 'you, Were will die' look.

"See nothing to worry about." Ivy smiled. "Jenks is brining in the kids he wants them in here where he can keep and eye on them as well as you."

"Worrywart." Rachel muttered picking up the Kamandalu, using much more care now that she knew what history it held.

Rachel put the rest on the ingredients after grounding them with her pestle. She was just waiting on Jenks now, as it would be ready in about five minutes and she would only need to say incantation and it would be done.

"Ok Rach the kids are in the sanctuary, Belle is in there watching over them. Get your hocus pocus on." Jenks said as he flew in about seven minutes later.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and looked at her pack, and Wade. "To do this I will need a strand of hair." she watched as they each just pulled a hair from their heads and reached out to hand it to her. No one had even flinched. She placed them all into the pot. "Ok this is how it happens, I am going to put up a circle, say the curse you will all drink the potion, then I will say a little more of the curse and then I will drink the potion, bring down the circle and it will be done, any questions?"

"I'm not scared, but I want to be prepared. Is there anything that will happen to us physically?" Serena asked looking over the spell supplies.

"It doesn't state here that there will, I'll be paying for the imbalance, so there shouldn't be anything. You guys ready?" they nodded. "Ok Jenks Ivy out of the circle."

Once they were out of the circle Rachel reached out to the circle, spindling it and filling her chi out of habit, she felt her hair whipping around. "Rhombus." she whispered.

She opened her eyes making sure that everyone was where she had left them, she added her own strand of hair to the caldron. They took her knife and sliced her palm, wincing she squeezed her blood into the pot In the vampire form the cut was already healing. _Interesting she hadn't been expecting that._

"Ego adduco ante elementa Mei voti constringo, project, uniendis, et duc familia mea." she said softly. As she stirred the concoction that would seal her fate with her friends. "Incendere ignire fidei nostrae." she made the symbols with her hands to coincide with her words.

"Aqua nos lavaret extra dolorem." making new movements with her fingers. "Air perducat nos et pacem et sumamus exordio." she paused reaching for the ladle that she set aside. she ladle a spoon full and watched David drink it with a grimace.

She followed through with each member of the new pack. She noded when they all looked at her with concern. "Ego sum dux eorum, ducam advenero, sequi usque ad mei ultimum spiritum ... ego sum Vârcolac." Rachel dipped the ladle again and drank the rest of the concoction of the curse. "Sic ego vero volumus, illud benedicam esse."

The minute she said the last words there was a tingling fire-bite feeling on her neck where her pack tattoo was. Her hand crept up at the same time as the rest of the pack, _Crap look at that there was the lash back for creation._

"Hey looks like we all have a new symbol on our pack tattoos. " Kally smiled, then looked over at Rachel. "Correction Rachel you have two."

"Fabulous." Rachel muttered dropping the circle and pulling her scything mirror up to sneak a glance in it, as it began to vibrate under her hands. She flatly refused to answer the call it was surly from Al, wondering what she was up to she looked at her Pack tattoo and admired the truth symbol that was now added to all of their pack tattoo. The other additional Rachel recognized as a Celtic oak tree, which represented life and leadership.

Once the circle was down Ivy was by her side tilting her head to look better at the symbols. "Logically , one would deduct that the similar marking you all share would mean that you are an evolved pack and that Rachel's other marking was her excepting her role as Vârcolac." Ivy said prodding the perfect skin where the tattoo was. "It's doesn't even look like a new tattoo."

"It's magic, so you know it's the easy way." Rachel slumped against the counter watching her pack. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that it would mar our pack tattoo."

"We know you didn't." Davis smiled. "I think that it's good that we have a visible representation of our bond."

"Plus it's better then the smiley face you left Trent with." Jenks laughed from the light fixture.

Rachel groaned at being reminded of that. It could be worst, Jenks was right. Her pack seemed happy, so she would be happy that she hadn't lost her hair …or worse grown hair. Ivy snickered beside her and Rachel groaned again.

* * *

Hours later life was back to normal in their little church. David, Serena and Kally had left about two hours to sunset. Wade was off somewhere. Jenks was on an outing with his kids. _Taking that many kids somewhere was brave._

So it was just Ivy and Rachel sitting in the living room, at Rachel's insistence because she had enough of being cooped up in the overly large COS. They sat huddled together watching the guilty pleasure that was 'Glee'.

"I like my Rachel better." Ivy whispered.

"I wish I could sing like that Rachel." Rachel laughed. "Why is she with that idiot." Rachel muttered. "You can tell that she should be with Quinn."

Ivy looked at her lover and rolled her eyes. "I know right, women…too caught up in there own issues, can't see the person standing before them, who would be perfect for them."

Rachel pursed her lips and flicked Ivy's hand. "Yeah, yeah."

Ivy giggled, yes giggled and snuggled in tighter into Rachel. "I think that though it took forever for you to come around, everything happens for a reason, and this only made us stronger."

"Put that way, it almost makes me sound intelligent." Rachel laughed, then frowned. Tilting her head she listened, and stood up turning off the TV.

"What?"

"Your mother's station wagon just came around the corner and there is more then one heartbeat in the car, and I can tune in distinctively that there is also a undead passenger." Rachel looked down at her appearance, bunny slipper and pj's check. Rolling her eyes she pulled out one of Ivy's catalogs flipped it open to a page quickly and flicked it a disgusted look, _not going to happen_ she muttered and flipped to the next page.

There she saw a red headed actress wearing a n outfit that Rachel felt she could pull off. She closed her eyes pulled on the line and visualized the an Emerald Halston Heritage silk crisscross blouse and the beige Gucci Linen Skinny Flare Pants. She finished the look with a pair of Jimmy Choo Gabriel metallic suede sandals, with a five inch heel.

When she opened her eyes Ivy was smiling, "Wow." and she flipped the page to something she wanted to wear. "Ok now me." she pointed to a picture and Rachel visualized Ivy wearing the same outfit as the model.

Then she opened her eyes Ivy wore a Dolce & Gabbana ruched Dress paired with burgundy Alexander Wang Nikola strappy four inch suede pumps. Rachel smirked. "This looks much better on you then the model."

Ivy twirled around and then looked over her shoulder at Rachel. "This is lovely, thank you."

"You're welcome." Rachel looked at the kitchen glad that Ivy had made sure she had swapped all the furniture to match. The kitchen was spotless. She headed over to the coffee pot and started a large pot of coffee. "Love, can you get that cinnamon coffee cake that I made earlier pop it in the oven to warm up ?"

"Yes of course." Ivy quickly went over to the refrigerator and pulled out coffee cake turned on the oven and placed it inside, all with a few blinks on an eye. Rachel smirked, Ivy's mother had always made her nervous.

"Nothing you worry about, love. Please stay calm."

Ivy nodded took a deep breath, "It helps that you're still in vampire form. You being vulnerable would send me over the edge."

Rachel nodded having know this, which truly was a small, ok a very small part of the reason she remained as she was. "I.."

"Incoming!" Jenks yelled as he entered through the living room, having come in from the chimney. "Wait, you guys knew?"

"Yes Erica called to say they were on their way here." Rachel fibbed smiling when Ivy brow furrowed, then relaxed. "Sorry we should have called out to you, but we were busy getting presentable."

"I can see that, the clothes are impressive." Jenks flew to the counter and looked over the scene. "You too look very nice and guilty as hell." he laughed. "We're you too making out ?"

"We're adult, we don't make out." Rachel muttered unable to stop the blush, which seemed to confirm it for Jenks. "Keep your kids out of here, this might get dicey and I don't want to have to worry about them too ok?"

"Of course they are up in Wade's room with Bis, and Wade is going to be joining me in the Sanctuary to see if you need us."

"Best back up a girl can ask for." Rachel smiled as the knock came from the back door. "Ivy, I'll be right back I'm going to give you a minute with them, and consult with Wade about something."

Ivy nodded, worried her lip then headed to the door. She stopped when Rachel pulled her in for a small kiss. "I love you, anything else is cake." Rachel whispered and walked slowly rolling her hips as she walked down the hall into the sanctuary.

Rachel waited until Ivy turned around before she whispered "Conspicuous" she disappeared from sight and she popped back into the kitchen moving to the corner in front of the doors to the COS where no one would be able walk into her. She wasn't leaving Ivy alone with that harpy, not for a minute.

"Ivy!" Erica shot into the room with a giggle of laughter. "Wow you look amazing!" she hugged her sister and took in the room. "You guys redecorated?"

"Hi honey," her father pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart are you smiling?" he whispered in awe.

"Hi dad, yes I am ." Ivy looked up at with a grin. "I'm in a good place." she admitted slipping a loose lock of black hair behind her ear.

"Hello mother."

"Ivy." her mother nodded at her clearly displeased with the current situation. "So where is this witch I have been hearing about? Is she too scared to face me after the disaster she created?"

"Laura."

"Mother, I can not have you speak that way in my home about someone I care about." Ivy said angrily wringing her hands, fighting her loyalties and her respect for her parents

"Not to mention it's low blood to speak ill of one's master, Mom." Erica said as she leaned against the counter. "Rachel is great, you'll like her."

"That I doubt." Laura said clearly annoyed. She handed her shall and her hand bag to Ivy, who took them and placed them in the living room closet.

"Rachel will be back in a moment, she wished to give us a moment to ourselves." Ivy came back into the room and motioned for them to take a seat at the table.

"Very thoughtful." Thomas smiled and took a seat not at the head of the table that Ivy had motioned to. Rachel found that interesting, Laura also took a chair, then Erica. "I love these new chairs." he strained to make small talk as his wife scrutinized every detail of the room.

"Rachel's picked them," she said with a smirk. "We've made coffee, would anyone care for some?"

"You know I can't have any." Laura said snappishly, frowning.

"I'm sorry mother." Ivy bit her lip and looked at her father and sister who both smiled sadly and nodded. "One moment." she left them there and started to pour their coffee. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the woman who was currently hurting her lover and slipped into her mind unintentionally.

_Stupid witch has ruined everything, not only will I never have grandchildren, my line is over, not that I would want them to live life as an outcast as they would all now surly be. _

_Pompous witch thinks she can be a master vampire and take over my line. I miss Kistin. Now my own silly daughter has to remind me that I can't have coffee or any of the food I use to love, which I have missed the last 10 years. My husband looks like the walking dead, because I'm sucking the life out of him. _

_Oh yes Rachel Morgan would save them all. Maybe I'll walk into the sun tomorrow and make things easier._

Rachel frowned, looking at the woman in another light. Maybe she wasn't the harpy that Rachel had once thought. She looked at Ivy who was looking down the hall way as if there wars light at the end of it and she was to go into it.

_Love, are you alright? _Rachel called to her.

_Oh yes, fine. Everything ok out there? _

_But of course, shall I head that way?_

_If you'd like. _Rachel watched as Ivy's shoulders relaxed.

Rachel shook her head and popped back to the head of the hallway, and materialized again. She winked at Wade who looked at her wide eyes from his perch from the sofa.

"Thank you gentleman, I'll be sure to keep and eye out for that." they both gave her a bewildered look and she smirked to herself as she headed confidently down the hall. Three out of four members of the family where already on her side. That was good start. She entered the kitchen and shot Erica a wink and Ivy a soft smile. "Mr. Randall it's a pleasure to see you again. Mrs. Tammwood, I'm Rachel Morgan."

"Shit you have fangs Rach!" Eric squealed and stood up and ran over. "Oh my god I love your shoes."

"Erica." Her father stood quickly, not sure what Rachel as an undead's reaction would be. However she was also a mater vampire, and therefore her role trumpeted his fatherly one.

"Thank you Erica. I'll let you borrow them."

"Wicked." she gave Rachel a hug, "It's like I get to have another sister." she laughed. "So how'd you get vamp fangs."

"Well there was this guys…" Rachel joked then rolled her eyes. Ivy growled from the other side of the counter, placing the coffee cups on the a tray. "I have fangs for love." Rachel said honestly taking the tray from Ivy and shooing her away.

"You mean to tell me that you gave up your soul for my daughter?" Laura demanded getting to her feet.

"No, I'm telling you that I would be willing to give my soul for my love of your daughter, but I didn't have to." Rachel poured another coffee and watched the woman carefully.

"Impossible." Laura muttered slumping back into her seat.

"For most yes, I would agree. But we'll get to that later." Rachel brought the tray over with the five coffee cups, and set them in the middle of the table. Rachel smiled when everyone including Laura who wouldn't drink it took one and placed it in front of themselves. "The short story of this is, Rynn Cormell wanted to use Ivy to get to me, and for me to do as he bids."

Tomas nodded sadly well aware of Vampiric society. Laura actually challenged her with a raised brow. "That is how it works, if you were a real vampire you'd know that."

Rachel leaned back in her seat, confident in this room of her new design, with her hidden powers, her love of Ivy, and of course the lovely fangs that jetted out when she smiled slowly. She heard Ivy try to suppress a moan. "I'm well aware of Vampiric Society, madam. I'm aware of the ins and out of a camarilla. I'm also aware that they are all run by soulless befouled beings that care of no one and nothing."

Laura gasped realizing that not only had Rachel shat on all vampire society but that she lumped her as part of the 'soulless befouled' population.

"However seeing as that I'm quite attached to my soul, and I have sole possession of said soul I'll be doing things differently. You are by no means required to take me as your master, there is always another…"

"What exile? It would ruin me, and my family." she said with abhorrence laced in her tone.

"Oh no can't have that I'm quite found of your daughters. I wouldn't stop at exile, can't sully the line and all." Rachel sipped her coffee and watched as Thomas shot a worried look at Erica, then Ivy and then back to his wife.

"You would have me killed?" Laura whispered in distress.

"Maybe that would be harsh, I could give your blood right away like Kistin, no I can't you're already soulless and dead." Rachel tapped her fingers against her arm. "You could make it easier and just walk into the sun," Rachel offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Laura's eyes widened, and fear crept into her eyes. Rachel had guessed right this was her biggest fear being a burden onto her family. She would in the end walk into the sun, to make their lives better, and this alone sealed the undead woman's fate.

"Drink your coffee." Rachel said firmly her eyes never leaving the older woman's. It was a test. Would drinking the coffee kill her as an undead? No but it was painful and uncomfortable.

"Rach-h." Ivy stirred next to her, but was quite instantly remembering that Rachel was the master of the line and everyone must obey her.

Laura looked at her daughters then her husband and she picked up the coffee cup and took a sip, there was a flare of pain she closed her eyes and continued to drink.

Satisfied, Rachel reached out to the line and whispered "potu atque pastu sine dolore"

"This is the best coffee I have ever tasted." Laura said with a smirk on her face, her shoulders easing.

"Thank you, Ivy does have the best taste in coffee." Rachel stood, and went to retrieve the coffee cake, she set it on the counter turned off the oven and retrieved five plates from the cabinet. She shook her head when Ivy went to stand to help her.

Rachel smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she was rotten. Deciding to play a little bit with the vampire family she popped the plates out from the cabinet and watched them materialized onto the middle of the table.

Erica let out a excited high pitched laugh when the appeared with a slight thump on the table. Ivy rolled her eyes and chuckled. Their parents shot worried looks at one another. _That's right lovelies, here lies a demon._

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**We'll leave it there, I'm already a day late with the dang update because I was obsessing about research details. Whatever I couldn't research I made up. (Blushes in mortification) Sorry! Hope that you enjoyed this labor of love. There will be more with Rachel & Ivy and the Vampires, Were's, Trent will be showing up for a progress report next chapter…and Rachel so far hasn't had any progress wonder how that will go over. **_

Thanks for reading

Updates will be on Thursdays !

Please Review

Thanks

Taylor

}|{


	10. Chapter 10

**3/28/2013 ~ Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that is K. Harrison's right. But because she refuses to put my girls together as it should be I have to fill that void with my own happy thoughts of them together.**

**Rachel & Ivy 4-Ever**

**a/n: Sorry for the long delay as usual life just got in the way.**

**But well you guys waited long enough for an update!**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**

Rachel sat back on the sofa as Ivy walked her parents out to their car. She was exhausted once Laura realized that Rachel was going to be an effective leader they were able to come to a moderate tolerance that Rachel would like to think more fondly as a seize fire until, it wasn't.

Laura was just the beginning of the trouble she was going to have. There was going to be a true backlash for becoming a "master vampire" over night. But the good thing about the True Soul was that she had most of the Vampiric bylaws in her head. Not that she had too many plans of following them. But she knew them, it was like a crash course of Vampires for Dummies.

She rolled her eyes when she heard her scrying mirror vibrating on the counter. Groaning she lifted herself off the sofa and headed to the kitchen and placed her hand on the glass.

"Morgan." she muttered.

"Hello Rachel this is Virbellio, we met at Dalliance. " came a grating voice, with it's pompous assumptions.

"Ok?" Rachel rolled her eyes this better not be about another tulpa she was going to the EverAfter and going to rip someone throat out.

"Right I wouldn't expect you to remember me. " he sighed. "Listen I've hear from the grapevine that you're branching out and looking for a more proficient teacher."

"Oh you did, did you," Rachel laughed and leaned against the counter. "and who did you hear this from?"

"Oh I can't remember exactly who, mind you but I would like to send you my Nadaljuj." he said sweetly.

Rachel pursed her lips at the thought of demons sending her resumes for teaching positions, might not be such a bad idea. "And tell me, what areas are you proficient in?" the demon started to raddled off things that Rachel rather not know about when she started to sneeze. "Hold on, that must be my other line" she muttered. She lifted her hand off the glass and touched it again. "Morgan."

"Itchy witch who are you talking to?" Al demanded heated that her line had apparently had a busy signal.

"Virbell-something or other he is sending me his Nadaljuj."

"De bas niveau!" he shouted. "That morionem isn't able to distinguish his periculosi curses from his felix diripio." he muttered. "Rachel I implore you to leave your learning to solely myself and Newt as she has stated that she is planning on spending time topside herself, I hope that you know what you are getting your self into with her."

"Al your rambling, darling." Rachel laughed. Ivy came in and frowned at Rachel conversing with her scrying mirror. "I'm busy now Al, can I call you some other time, unless you had something else that you needed to tell me."

"W-well I had…no that is all Rachel. I'll see you on Monday at 3am. We have much to talk about, I think." Al stuttered and Rachel wasn't able to help but laugh at the confusion that he left through their connection.

Ivy stood piling the dishes from the table and heading to the sink there was an edge to her voice and Rachel sighed at Ivy's possessiveness. "What did Al want?"

"Just checking up on me, there seems to be a rumor that I'm looking for a new teacher he is advising against it." Rachel set a 'do not disturb' message on the scrying mirror and made her way to Ivy wrapping her arms around the sullen vampire. "Nothing to be worried about, tonight wasn't as bad as it could have been." she started kissing the back of Ivy's neck.

"No," she whispered her body relaxing back into Rachel. "That was the first time my mother ate in 10 years, I know you spelled her so that it wouldn't be painful, I thank you for that she misses things like that."

"I figured that." Rachel admitted. Rachel pulled back and leaned again the opposite counter watching Ivy finish the dishes. "We're going to have to find a way to make her happier. She's miserable, she hates what she is doing to your dad." Rachel sighed. "But she wants to protect her family, her line...the woman clearly wants grand children." Rachel chuckled.

"How do you know all this?" Ivy demanded as she dried the last mug and placed it into the cabinet

"Master Vampire, love." Rachel pulled Ivy back into her arms. "Can we be perfect housewives later?" Rachel whispered running her fingers through Ivy's dark hair. Smirking when Ivy moaned she pulled her closer then lifted Ivy onto the counter using the vampire powers. "How about we just forget the dishes?"

"Right, dishes are over rated." Ivy whispered groaning when Rachel ran her fangs down Ivy's neck. "Oh god."

"Rachel will do." Rachel chucked kissing the exposed skin on Ivy's neck. "I can't get enough of you." Eliciting goose bumps on Ivy's skin. Rachel ran her hands down Ivy's back pulling her closer as she fitted herself between Ivy's legs. "Pretty Ivy in a dress." she murmured against Ivy's lips as she ran her hands back into Ivy's hair and pulled her closer melting their lips together in a soulful kiss.

Ivy moaned, eyes closed, back arched like a bow relishing in Rachel's sweet torched. She fisted her hands into Rachel's hair her fingernails digging into her scalp, causing Rachel to moan into the kiss.

Rachel slipped her fingers under hem of Ivy's dress, running her fingers over the now exposed skin inching her way to the outer lace of Ivy's panties. Smirking when Ivy shivered under her. "My sweet, sweet Ivy." she whispered pinching the skin under Ivy's ear with her teeth gently.

"Oh god." Ivy's body spasmed slightly, before she wrapped her legs around Rachel and held Rachel to her. "Oh god please Rachel, more."

Rachel smirked but didn't bite Ivy harder instead she slipped her fingers past the panties and ran her fingers through the slick folds that she found. "We'll get there." she promised nipping at Ivy's ear lobe. "I can smell how ready you are, how turned on you are. Tell me is it because you know I'm dying to do this?" she asked as she flicked Ivy's sensitive nub that throbbed for her attention. Ivy panted into Rachel's ear. "Or maybe because of this?" Rachel quickly slid two fingers into her lover, her own body pulsing at the way Ivy tightened around her.

She quickly set a rhythm with her fingers matching the thrust of her own hips, soon they were both breathless and Ivy was clawing at Rachel trying to reach Rachel to bring her as much pleasure as she was feeling. But Rachel evaded her focusing on Ivy, timing her every move to the subtle movements, or gasps that Ivy was making. She knew when she felt the slightest shift inside Ivy as every muscle starting to tighten, how her hands went slack and her head fell back.

Rachel kept her place with her fingers and hips, kissed Ivy softly on the lips then latched into her delicate neck, sinking her fangs into the beautiful ski, at the same time she curled her fingers and hit Ivy's hidden love spot. Their aura's tuned, Ivy dissolved into erotic spasms , then leaned over and sunk her fangs into Rachel's pulsing neck. Rachel felt like lightening hit her, every sanction of her body reverberated with power, love, and pleasure. She lost control of her magic and flooded Ivy with everything that she was feeling, due to their connection it was like a closed circuit that ran in a loop. Crashing into over and over again,

There was a flash of light into the room, then Rachel was forced backward into the sink, her body was still shaking. Ivy slid off the counter her body pooling into a heap on the ground. "Rachel?" she whispered in-between broken gasps.

Rachel was vaguely aware that she being talked to. That there was a constant vibration coming from her scrying mirror. That there were little winged creatures squealing, and that someone was picking her up.

"Come on Rachel's lets get you into bed." came a gruff voice, she smirked at the werewolf and snuggled into his chest. She could just hear Ivy following after them, it seemed she wasn't walking so well.

~}|{~

Rachel woke up feeling like she had been set on fire. Her skin burned all over, her hair was tangled mess and Ivy was snoring? Yes ivy was snoring next to her. The sun was high in the sky, and was leaking into the usually dark room. Groaning she slipped out of bed on wobbling legs and headed to the window to close the black out drapes Ivy had specially ordered. She slipped into the bathroom and chuckled at her appearance her hair was all over the place, and if she didn't know better it was several inches longer. She quickly relieved her bladder, took a shower and slipped on a pair of cotton shorts and a cotton t-shirt of Ivy's…what it was softer.

She made her way to the kitchen, scrunching up her nose at the funny burnt smell that was all over the room. There was a funny scorch mark on the kitchen counter and floor. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light in the kitchen, she closed the drapes to the window in front of her and went about making the coffee.

"Good morning -ll" Rachel looked over to the hanging pot rack to see nearly 100 pairs of eyes looking down at her. It was like something out of a Disney nightmare.

"Morning." she said with double raised eyebrows, looking around to see if there was something going on that she wasn't prepared for.

"Papa, said we had to stay in here until you and Ivy woke up. Jaul is fetching him now, he was out scouting the line." Jamilla one of Jenks youngest stated.

"Ok?" Rachel wasn't sure how to respond. She quietly went about making herself a bagel as she waited for the coffee to be ready. She was just pulling the coffee cup out of the cabinet when Jenks flew into the kitchen.

"So…?" Jenks asked with a smirk, then whistled and motioned for the kids to leave the house.

"So what?" Rachel asked looking at him with confusion. "Why is it so damn bright in here?" she mumbled then reached and turned off the light switch.

"It's as bright as it usually is at three in the afternoon." Jenks said coming to hover over her face. "Your eyes are still silver."

"Silver?" Rachel though back to looking at herself in the mirror and realized that he was right. "I wonder why that is."

"Could have something to do with the scorch marks, your mirror still vibrating, the ringing of every church bell in the six blocks surrounding the area, or finding you and Ivy nearly unconscious last night."

Rachel stopped pouring her coffee and looked at Jenks with wide eyes. "Shit that wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." he laughed. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, is Ivy ok?" she went to leave to check on her.

"She's fine, better then she has been in a while I would guess the way she's sleeping. I checked on her first." he landed standing on the rim of her coffee cup. "So what happened?"

"I think I lost control of my magic." Rachel muttered snatching up her scrying mirror. "I'll call Al and see what he thinks." she placed her hand on the mirror and instantly regretted it. There were so many voices, frantic ones, droning ones, and nothing was a bad as Al's frantic, demanding droning voice. Within her mind she popped up a bubble to protect herself from all but one voice. "Al," she said softly.

"You're alive!" his voice came back instantly.

"Yes what's going on, has something happened?"

"Newt is going crazy! She thinks someone took you out, she's killing everyone, thinking she's next! What the hell happened topside, were you under attack?"

"No nothing like that." Rachel muttered. "Give me five minutes, I'll be right there." Rachel looked over at Jenks. "Listen the EverAfter is under attack, I need to head down there. Everyone thinks that I'll might be under attack I'm going to put the church under a protection spell, listen don't …I know how you feel about this, but I can't leave here without knowing your safe."

Jenks nodded "Ok," he whistled and pixy children surrounded them he did a quick head count. "I have them all here, Wade is upstairs Ivy is sleeping."

"OK the circle is going up in a few minutes," Rachel ran outside casting the protective spell around church. Then she leapt into the line tuned her aura and thought of Al's laboratory.

"Damn my dame you taught yourself to jump?" Al said bewildered, seeming to forget momentarily what had been happening.

"Al can we talk about that later? I've never been to Newt's rooms while conscious, can you jump us there?"

"She's in the middle of fountain Square killing herself some demons." Al said grabbing Rachel's hand and jumping them to the frontlines.

The minute Rachel hit the fountain she took in what she saw, it was an epic battle and they were loosing. Newt had lost her damn mind and the entire EverAfter was suffering for it.

"Al get everyone in side the fountain circle. As fast as you can." she didn't wait for his nod instead she made her way to Newt deflecting spells that headed her way being bounced off protection circles of the demons under attack. "Newt!" she tried to reach out to the queen of the damned, but she was beyond calming at this point.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed that most of the demons were in the circle, gritting her teeth she called upon the line that she'd made when she'd been forced into the EverAfter, knowing internally that, that line would be the strongest line for her to channel. She wrapped the fountain square in her protection circle, they entire population trapped inside cheered in their relief.

"You! This is all you're fault!" Newt started shooting Latin and whipping up something that Rachel just knew was going to be bad.

"Calm down and talk to me before I have to resort to something that I will regret, Coraurum."

Newt stopped mid spell, and looked at Rachel in confusion. "How do you know my true name, I haven't heard it uttered in centuries."

Rachel sighed in relief and looked at Al who was looking at her with wide eyes. "Newt, please. Stop this for a minute and lets talk what happened?"

"How are you alive? I felt you, it felt like when my sisters died. There was too much power and they combusted. How are you still here? They… they didn't try to kill you?"

"No, no one tried to kill me. What do you mean you felt me die?" Rachel stood in front the demon who had now warped into a creature that eerily reminded Rachel of Skimmer.

"I could feel the raw magical energy you were channeling, it's too much for one being. It rang all the bells in the EverAfter, the earth quaked. And then I just wasn't able to feel you any longer, I just knew you were dead and I was next."

"I passed out. I didn't come to until about a half hour ago."

"I can feel the tread that binds us now, stronger then before actually." Newt admitted. "So then why did they attack me, if they didn't attack you?"

Rachel looked at the demons all happily locked in her bubble all happier with the lesser of the two demons. "My guess is that they thought you had killed me." Rachel shrugged. "Ok, so we have an agreement you're not going to try to kill anyone…. Unless something new arises?

"You have my vow." Newt nodded to the red headed crusader before her. "You must tell me how you get you hair to do that, it is simply fascinating."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back at the demons who were all now at her mercy, and just now seemed to realize it. "All a misunderstanding. You are all alive, Newt is alive, I'm alive." they all looked around at the dead demons. "Ok so there were a few causalities." she admitted.

"If and when I release you Newt has promised that she will not cause harm to any of you, as long as you don't do anything to additionally antagonize her. She has given me her vow, I would like each of you to also give me that vow. As you will it, it will be done and you will be released from my circle to go on about your life."

Soon the fountain was mostly empty of demons, Al was by her side talking quietly to Newt and Dali. Rachel saw that there were six demons left in the circle neither looking at her. "Are you unable to promise to keep a truce?"

"You aren't even a real demon we can't and won't be held to your rules." one of them shouted.

Rachel looked at the others. "Do you all feel that way?" they all nodded in their agreement. She looked to Al. "Are they going to be an issue?"

Al looked at Dali who looked at Newt and they all nodded in agreement that the six demons would indeed be an issue, one of them was Ku'Sox. "Right then." She shook her head and turned to the protection circle "_Solvas!_" Five of the six demons shattered into a million pieces. All the demons who stood around whipped around to look at who had cursed the demons to their instant death. Once they realized that it was Rachel that had, and was now approaching the protection circle they scattered away, some popping home in their fright. "Why you have to be a thorn in my side, I'll never know."

"I knew you couldn't kill me." he taunted with a smirk.

"Oh, I can defiantly kill you." Rachel laughed. "But what I've planned for you is so much more fun, and I'll use you as a reminder." she laughed manically. Before he could say anymore Rachel reached down deep into her chi , pulled heavily on the line and shot her magic at her nemesis. "Patet circuluc ignis vixerunt, doneci dicere mutus."

Rachel watched fascinated as her magic surrounded the day walking demon in what could only de described as a cylinder glass display case, he was floating in the air above the open flames that were under him. He was screaming but she had robbed him of the ability of sound. "Every time you think of doing harm to something, or someone the flames will burn you. No one but I can break this curse. We'll see how long it takes you to learn your lesson."

Rachel turned back to the three demons that she could almost call acquaintances who were all in a different state of shock and awe. "Ok everything is back in order. " she smiled then pulled on her leaking line, pulling from it the debris that she had carried from topside to the EverAfter causing the rift, when she made the damn thing in error. "My line is fixed too." she nodded. "I'm heading back home, if you need me you know how to reach me. Al I'll see you on Monday."

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Dali asked with a charming smile.

"Yes, I have things I have to do." she nodded and stepped away from them. "Actually, Al, I'm looking for Nick, any idea where I can find him?" Rachel asked looking over her shoulder, remembering at the last minute.

Al looked at her blankly, then smirked his eyes coating over in an opaque whiteness. "I do know where he is, student." he blinked and the white was gone back to their usual red color. "It will cost you, though." he said with a chuckle.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just swooped in and saved the day, killed the 5 demons that were an issue for you, and locked up your love child indefinitely and you're haggling me?" she demanded. Irritated she left her skin coating over, and her hair began to whip around her. She looked down and realized she was floating.

"Damn it, now look what you did!" she shouted frustrated trying to think of her happy place. "Never mind I'll figure it out myself!" Annoyed she thought of the church and popped back outside of the circle, topside. "Freaking annoying demons. " she muttered lashing out at the lawn chair that she appeared next to, then slumping into it.

"_Ok you win itchy witch, he's at his mothers." _Al said begrudgingly. Rachel shot off the chair and did a little happy dance.

"Morgan?" Rachel whipped around and smiled at Trent, then frowned.

"What are you doing in my back yard?" she demanded hands on her hip. She looked around. "Where's Quen?"

"I can't get to your front door, there seems to be a protection spell of some sort, and I left Quen at home." he muttered looking over at her. "Where you just dancing?"

"Maybe." Rachel muttered, she glamoured herself, via curse to lose the EverAfter smell and reached for Lucy. "Hello baby girl, out and about with your daddy today?" she snuggled into the little elfin girls neck and sighed. "You smell delicious."

"Said the evil wicked witch." Trent muttered , trying to take the baby back.

"Hands off Elf boy." she growled. She reached out and tapped the circle taking the magic back into her. Causing Lucy to giggle and gurgle as she tangled herself in Rachel's hair. "Come on in. I've had a break in the case."

Rachel led the way into house and then into the kitchen where Ivy, Jenks, and Wade waited for her. Ivy jumped up and headed her way stopping when she realized that Rachel held Lucy, who she instead played peek a boo with as she spoke telepathically to Rachel.

_I wasn't able to talk to you when you were in the EverAfter . Is everything ok? _Ivy asked worried as she continued to make the baby laugh.

_Everything is fine now, Newt was waging war on my behalf thinking they had killed me and she was next, all a misunderstanding. I'll work on the non communication when I'm in the EverAfter there has to be a way around it._

_Ok, I was worried when I woke up and you were gone. We need to talk about what happened last night. _Ivy looked at Rachel and offered up a slight lift of her lips.

_We will, let me deal with Trent and then you and I can relax, ok?_

Ivy nodded and headed to the coffee pot. "I'm making a fresh pot, would anyone like some?"

"That would be great Ivy thanks." Rachel smirked and headed to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Trent looked around slightly bewildered. "Have you redecorated?"

Jenks laughed from his perch on the pot rack. "You could say that." he turned to Rachel and whistled to have his kids go out and check the lines.

"I assume everything is handled ?"

"For now." Rachel smiled. "Lucy, I'm so happy that you're here. I've miss you so." she whispered softly to the little girl who blinked at her and slowly smiled.

"Dea." the girl said softly. Rachel's eyes flew to Trent who looked just as shocked.

"Oh she's so cute she is trying to say, Rae." Jenks smirked. "No Lucy it's Rae, come on say Rae." he few a few inches from her face, which clearly annoyed the Elfin princess as she swatted at him and reached for Rachel's face.

"Kalamack has she said her first words yet?" Rachel asked with a bit of steel coming through of her voice as she began to worry.

"Not before today." he bit out looking fiercely at the woman in front of him. He stood and reached for his daughter, only to further annoyed when she started to cry and chant "Dea, Dea!"

"It's ok Lucy, calm down sweetie." Rachel said softly to the girl who turned in her father's arms to find Rachel and she smiled content with being able to see Rachel. "Trent?"

"Do I look like I understand this?" he said annoyance clear in his voice as he tried to resituate himself and Lucy as she became fussy the minute she was turned away from Rachel.

Rachel closed her eyes and tried to center herself trying not to over think what was going on and what it could possibly mean. Her drama dish was full, ok? "So I have a lead as to where Nick is, I'll be picking him up later tonight."

"That was quick." Trent seemed to be happy to hear that. "Very good Morgan."

"Well I got lucky." Rachel smiled, as Ivy set the coffee in front of her, without thinking Rachel pulled ivy down onto her lap, sighing with content when Ivy leaned back into the embrace. She felt her entire body relax. _Thanks, love that is exactly what I needed._ She turned to Trent with a scowl when she caught the look he was shooting at them. "Lets plan to meet up tomorrow after I deal with Nick tonight."

Trent seemed to see the visit was over and stood. "How about 2 in the afternoon. I know you sleep in."

"That's perfect." she said not rising to the bait that he was shooting her way. "Lucy ?" Rachel smiled when the girl shifted in her dad's arms to look over at her. "Esse Tranquillitas mea puella, tibi servabit te." she whispered and blew the baby a kiss.

There was a loud pop, and a huge dip in the line. She looked at Trent who shot her a dirty look, Rachel just knew she would pay for the curse one way or another, hopefully that baby wasn't marked, at least not where Trent would find it.

"Do I want to know?" he demanded.

"A blessing is all, to watch over her and tell her I love her." Rachel smiled and winked at the baby who was now content to lay in her fathers arms. "I'll see you tomorrow Trent, bring everyone Ceri, Ray,Lucy, and Quen. I'll make a late lunch."

Trent left with a look of confusion on his face. Rachel just smiled when Jenks offered to walk them out, and Rachel just nestled into Ivy's neck.

"You're fangs are gone." Ivy said softly, and Rachel was shocked to realize they were.

"I hadn't even noticed." she muttered with laugh.

_**Authors note: **_

_**Sorry for the delay in the story to be honest I though I posted this last week, only to realize that I had lost half the damn document, must not have saved and I had to rewrite the damn thing! So again sorry for the delay. Life some times just gets in the way when you're a single mom.**_

Thanks for reading

Updates will be on Thursdays !

Please Review

Thanks

Taylor

}|{


	11. Chapter 11

**5/7/2013 **

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that is K. Harrison's right. But because she refuses to put my girls together as it should be I have to fill that void with my own happy thoughts of them together.**

**Rachel & Ivy 4-Ever**

**a/n: Sorry for the long delay as usual life just got in the way.**

**But well you guys waited long enough for an update!**

**No editing, I just wanted to update for you guys, and I might update the chapter further… so yeah here you go. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**

Rachel waited until three am before sneaking in to where Nick would be hiding in his mother's basement. Was she taking advantage of the fact that Nick was human? Absolutely but she wasn't about to let him slip her this time. Now that she knew whichever demon he was working with was either dead, trapped or more afraid of her then anyone else, she wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Ivy was with her, as she refused to be left behind tonight, not so soon after loosing contact with her when she was in the EverAfter.

"Ok, so what's the plan Rach?" Jenks asked floating into the air around her.

"Be quiet, he had pixies on the payroll remember." Ivy muttered.

Rachel rolled her eyes, she placed her hand in air to silence them both. "I'll be right back, he has a few ah…precautions in place that I have to get past, then I'll be right back with Nick, and Ivy you can hit him over the head. Deal?"

Ivy smirked and nodded. Jenks just chuckled and floated to stand on Ivy's shoulder. Rachel gave one last nod, tugged on the line. Wrapped herself in her own personal bubble of perfect purity and unsanctified Nick's little hole in the world. She popped into the room where her former lover slept and quietly went through his things if she could find the necklace without having to wake him that would be even better, ok so it was wishful thinking, but a girl could hope right?"

She smirking at the tripwire around the door, and bed. She focused on her task and once she realized that what she was looking for wasn't here she floated over to Nick and leaned over him.

"Oh Nickkkkk." she said sweetly. Laughing when he jumped out of bed with a protective circle going up around them, followed by him trying to curse her. She tried not to but she wasn't able to stop herself from laughing at him. "Ok Nick are you trying to curse the crazy ex-girlfriend? I think maybe you should leave the magic to the people who know what they're doing with it."

"Rachel is that you?" he muttered looking around the room.

"In the flesh." she tapped the bubbled and laughed when it crumpled to the ground. "You've been a very bad cookie Nicky." she chuckled.

"What do you want Rachel?" he demanded looking worried now that she had dropped his protection circle with a mere touch.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you." she opened a book on his bedside table. Laughing. "Wait I forgot who I was talking to, of course you took something that doesn't belong to you. It's what you live for."

"What is this about. Stop touching my things! You can't just come into my house and touch my things and wake me up without answering my questions." he demanded pulling a sweatshirt over his head. "Wait how did you get in here, I have protections against witches, vampires, demons, and weres."

"You forgot all the above." she laughed again, she was getting a kick out of freaking Nick out. It was mean, but it was fun.

"All the above what, Rachel stop that ! What is going on!" he demanded reaching out to touch her. It was a mistake, the minute he touch her he got fried. Rachel watched with a frown as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to convulse.

"Well that'll teach you not to touch people without their permission." she muttered. She grabbed ahold of him again and tapped the line. She appeared right next to Ivy who gave her a dirty look .

"A little warning Rachel would have been nice, what happened to crap for brains, I though I was going to knock him out." she pouted.

"He touched me, I didn't do it to him. Seems the True Soul can't be touched unless they want to be, or something. Lets go home."

"Can we at least put him in the truck?" Jenks muttered.

"I don't see why not." Rachel laughed.

They arrived back at the church with no issues. Rachel wasn't interested in bringing Nicky into her save haven. She looked over at Ivy and clearly she wasn't liking the idea either. "Give me a second, okay? I want to try something."

Ivy raised her brow and but nodded her agreement and leaned against the car. Jenks landed on the car roof. "What's up Rach?"

"I was thinking of having a place to have meetings outside the church, between the demons and the undead, the church isn't the most convenient place." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind the fact that I don't want Nick in the church."

"None of us want that." Ivy admitted.

"So I was thinking I'll try to conjure something like the guest bedrooms." she said with a smile.

"OK Rach, good thinking." Jenks nodded hands on his hip, watching her.

Smirking at Jenks 'permission' she walked out of the carport. She walked the ten feet to their front porch, she placed her hand on the front door of the church and willed the single door to warp into a wide large double door. She concentrated her magic to have the left door open into the new unsanctified office, while the right would open into the church. She quickly though about a large compartmentalized efficient office that would win her point with Ivy.

She started with an interrogation room set up straight out of drama TV. A section that would hold a comfortable meeting area, two small offices for Ivy and Rachel. A pixy sized smaller office in the middle of Rachel's and Ivy's that would be for Jenks, as he occasionally took his own cases now. And a kitchenette that she though would be helpful when they were working, or entertaining clients.

In each office she copied the look that she had in the COS for her and Ivy, adding client seating, conferencing telephones and other office related materials that they would need. Figuring that she would leave the computer purchasing to Ivy and the surveillance equipment to Jenks.

The only think she left was a door in her office that would lead to a potions room that would make Al and Newt feel right at home. Satisfied she tapped the wall and smirked she felt a dip in the line as the rooms appeared to reality.

"Rach you ok?" Jenks called out from behind her.

"Yeah, all set. Ivy can you bring Nick in?" she smiled and opened the left door ajar as she took in the room. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Not bad Rach, not bad." Jenks smirked as he felt around the place. "So this isn't sanctified?"

"No this room is placed over the sanctified , like a bubble." she smiled and sat in one of the leather Drake barrel winged chairs. "These are comfortable." she muttered sinking into the plush seat.

"Wow, You out did your self this time Rachel." Ivy smiled and carried in the still unconscious Nick over her shoulder. "Where do you want crap for brains?"

"First room on the left." Rachel nodded over to it with a smirk, knowing that Ivy would love the room.

"An interrogation room?" Ivy said sounding down right giddy, after she opened the door. Rachel watched Ivy as she placed Nick slumped over in the chair. She raised a brow at the restraints that were affixed to the chair. "Though of everything I see." she said nodding in the direction of the observation room.

Rachel looked over at her with a smirk. "Well I know that you like to watch." she said with a smirk.

Jenks laughed as he flew around the room. "I don't hear any surveillance equipment."

"I wanted your opinion on that, and Ivy's on computers." Rachel leaned against the wall. "You guys don't mind do you?"

"Not at all Rach, I'll get Wade to help me pick up the stuff we need." Jenks looked over the room.

Ivy finished locking Nick in the restraints tightly. "Are these magicked or do I need to go get some of my zip strips.'

"Magically enforced." Rachel stated, looking at her watch 3:30 am past her bedtime. "Anyone want some coffee?"

Ivy nodded and they slipped out of the room leaving it ajar so that they could hear Nick when he woke up. Rachel headed to the small butler like kitchenette and began making coffee. She pulled down three matching Vampiric Charms mugs and waited for the coffee to brew.

Ivy peeked into the office that had her name on the door, smiling when she realized that the glass was one sided and that she could see clearly into the main room of the office. _I really like what you've done with the office. _she said to Rachel in the other room.

_I thought you might like it. I left your office undecorated, you can do that your self, this way you now have your own place to talk to you clients. _Rachel reached for the sugar, honey, cinnamon, and the raspberry syrup from the cabinet. She took out the creamer from the small fridge and set it on the counter.

"Wow Rachel I have my own office?" Jenks stated with excitement from the room that she set up for him in the middle of her's and Ivy's offices. It looked like a void or shelf in the wall. But it was actually a magicked room that moved up and down like an elevator so that Belle or other non-flying smaller clients of Jenks could have access. And it was much larger then it appeared and had the same illusion wall that both Ivy and her own office had so that he would see everything that was happening in the main part of the office.

"You need a real office just as much as Ivy and I do." Rachel called out as she poured the coffee into the cups for all three of them.

She shrunk Jenks coffee and then using a tray headed to Ivy's office, where she hid a smile at the content look on Ivy's face as she sat in the high backed leather seat. "Comfortable?"

"Very." Ivy smiled up at her. "Thank you this is perfect."

"Well I'm glad." she handed Ivy the cup of coffee. "Lets enjoy the peace and quiet while we can." she said as Jenks also took his coffee and sat in the small chair and desk that he located at the corner of Ivy's desk, there was also an identical one on Rachel's office that she figured he would need when he was consulting on their cases.

About fifteen minutes later Nick was making noise.

"Oh look the cookie's awake." Jenks smirked and flew off in that direction Rachel and Ivy following after.

"What the hell is going on!" Nick demanded looking around the room. "Where am I?" he pulled on the restraints. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Ivy who leaned up against the table in the middle of the observation room. "I'll head in, You guys think of something I don't ask, Ivy you know what to do, ok?"

As Rachel moved to leave the room Ivy handed her a yellow note pad and a pen. "Thanks." she shut the door and then opened the door further into the room. "Hello Nick."

"Rachel what the hell is this?" he demanded looking around the room. "Are you working for the IS again?"

"No," Rachel smiled and pulled out a chair and sitting down watching him over her coffee cup. "So you're hiding out at you mother's now?"

"I'm visiting." he said. "What do you want from me?"

"I want what you took that doesn't belong to you," Rachel leaned back with a chuckle. "Now I realize that I'll have to give you a hint considering all the things that you've nicked over the years."

"I'm not some common thief."

"Oh but you are , cookie. Just a common thief who doesn't know any better then to ruffle the feathers of the top dogs." Rachel sipped her coffee. "I mean now we really have an issue, because the people who've hired me are pretty pissed off Nicky, and they really don't care how I obtain the information from you."

For the first time Nick swallowed worried. "Rachel you're not going to hurt me."

Rachel leaned forward and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure about that, Nick?"

"You can't hurt me, Rachel." he said leaning back with a smile. "I'm not afraid of you."

"OK, you want to play hard ball? How about a little fire scarecrow?" She laughed and stood up. And left the room and shut the door. She headed into the observation room and sat down in the chair. "This could take a while."

"Let's beat the information out of him." Jenks smiled. Ivy cracked her neck in agreement.

"I'd rather not go down that road just yet." Rachel frowned. "I'll be right back." she left the room, she left the office onto the front porch and then into the church.

She headed to the COS and snatched her scrying mirror off her desk. She grabbed and apple off the kitchen counter and headed back to the office. She opened the door to the interrogation room and sat back down placing the mirror on the table and pulling the pad closer. She ignored Nick, and bit into her apple as she placed her hand on the mirror. She started scribbling down her inter-dimensional voice messages. She was writing them in a ancient demonic short hand Latin language that she must have picked up via True Soul.

Nick began sweating, he was trying and failing to read her notes. They sat in silence for quiet sometime. Rachel had over fifty messages to her mirror and wasn't able to help her chuckle at some of the messages.

_What is so funny, Dear Heart? _Ivy wondered.

_I'm getting my messages from my scrying mirror. Some of them are quite funny, plus its making Cookie nervous._

_I see that. It's going on 4:30. You'll need some sleep before Kalamack and his entourage show up._

_You do have a point, I'll give it a few more minutes. Then I'll pull out the big dogs._

_Dare I ask? _Ivy chuckled.

_Playing it by ear, Love. _Rachel chuckled and looked at Nick again, there was sweat rolling down the middle of his nose.

"Will you, at least tell me what you're looking for?" he finally muttered in frustration.

"I want the jewelry that you stole from Kalamack."

The scruffy sweaty man froze in front of her, and she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't have any jewelry." he shook his head in denial.

Rachel leaned back and sipped her coffee. "Oh cookie, wrong answer." she shook her head and placed her hand on the scrying mirror. "Looks like fire it is scarecrow."

Nick paled again. Rachel smirked and reached out to the line. "Al? You fancy a chat?"

"Your calling a demon!" he demanded trying to get out of the restraints.

"Oh cookie did you forget you're already locked in a room with one?" Rachel laughed darkly waiting for Al's response.

"_Itchy witch?"_

"Oh good day Al, topside pronto." she ordered and removed her hand from the scrying mirror, winking at Nick who was looking like he was going to pass out. She snapped her fingers and Al appeared, wearing a bath robe in the corner.

"Damn my dame, did you just …"

"Be quiet Al, we have a guest." Rachel cut him off and popped a chair into the room. "Have a seat."

"Nicholas Gregory Sparagmos, what a delight." he shook out his robe and sat down in the chair

"You can't hurt me I'm protected." Nick shook and tried to pull out of his restraints.

.

"Student, am I here to collect him for my collection?" Al asked with a glint in his eye, he snapped his fingers and morphed into a sexy version of Rachel.

"Must you?" Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at him, when he nodded she sat back in irritation. "At least do something about my hair."

"Oh it's all the rage now back home, Newt loved it so much it's the new fashion." Al chuckled and straighten the red mop of curls.

Rachel scoffed, and tapped the scrying mirror to get Al's attention. "Yes Rachel, how may I be of assistance." he said with a charming smile.

"Nick is hiding something, he isn't afraid of me, and I don't have enough control of my powers. So you're here to do my bidding."

"Oh so I'm a puppet now?" Al demanded with annoyance in his voice, as he looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"My place, and yes you're my puppet of I'll be practicing on you instead." she said through clenched teeth. "I have a good memory of all that you've put me through."

Al lowered his dark glasses and snuck a glance at Rachel over the rims, who could feel her hair whipping around her. "Right you are Rachel me girl, right you are."

"Rachel you can't be serious! You're working with the demons? You're the one that warned me against them! You said they're trying to kill us. What's wrong with your eyes!" she cried out watching her fear finally taking over him.

"We'll were not trying to kill Rachel. Her eyes are lovley" Al said as if insulted.

"I'd like to see you try," Rachel laughed back, ignoring the compliment. _Dear Heart your awful cocky this morning. _Ivy stated from the other room. "I am aren't ." she laughed when Al looked a her with a raised brow she just chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, I don't have what you're looking for and I don't know where it is." Nick said confidence in his voice.

Al pouted and looked at Rachel. "He's telling the truth."

"I know." Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You don't have it now, but you did steal it. Didn't you?"

Nick looked at the table. Al got excited. "Oh you're on to something Rachel." Al smirked with a grin. "Tell Rachel the truth."

"You can't force me to tell you anything." Nick hissed.

"Oh scarecrow, wrong answer again." she said softly. "Al lets try continentur ignis first." she said leaning back from the table and pulling her scrying mirror off the table. "How about his sticky little fingers, to start with."

Al's eye brows lifted high on his face and a grin broke across his lips. "I do so love this new side of you Rachel." he whispered affection coloring his words. He looked at Nick and started to laugh. "You're really quite stupid, even for a human."

Nick started to scream about three seconds later and Rachel snapped her fingers muffling his screaming as she looked over at Al. "I think you're right I mean I did tell him that we had two options, Why not make it easy on himself." the smell of burnt flesh flooded the room. "Would you like to talk to me now?"

Rachel nodded to Al and he frowned but stopped burning Nick's fingers. Rachel released Nick mute charm and looked at him. "Now tell me who has the diamond."

"You bitch! You fucking bitch! I can't believe that you're condoning him torturing me!" Nick demanded.

"Well Nick I could've done it myself, but I mean that might have killed you outright, and then that wouldn't be help." she smirked and tilted her head. "Now answer my question."

"What's the big deal, it's not like Kalamack can't buy another. Why does everyone want it" he muttered confused.

"So you don't know what it really is, then?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well then lucky for you Cookie, Now who did you give it to."

"Some demon, they came to me. They told me to steal it." he sobbed. "I though you were better then this Rachel."

"Well I use to be. What is the demon's name?"

"I don't know, you know they don't give you there name." Nick scoffed.

"A summing name?" Rachel tried again.

"No, nothing." Nick said his eyes begging her to believe him.

"Fine, alright. When did hand over the diamond?"

"That night, he showed up and popped me out of Trent restraints, took the jewelry and left me on the side of the road outside of Cincy."

"Al pop into his head and look for the memory, see if you can identify the demon."

"NO!" Nick pulled on the restraints, desperately.

"Rachel, I doubt he'll have showed up in his true form." Al said with a shake of his head.

"I know that Al, I'm hoping that he has a tell. Now pop in there, but don't scramble anything."

Rachel leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, she was so tired. She waited until Al sighed and also leaned back in his chair, returning to his normal appearance, Nick was unconscious again.

"Well you were right, I was able to tell who it was."

"Good, we'll be paying him a visit, just as soon as Nick.." Rachel smirked, but Al interrupted her.

"I know who it is, but you killed him yesterday."

"Damn it!" Rachel frowned, and pounded the table. "Just my damn luck."

"They're auctioning the belongings of the dead later today." Al said. "But I'm unsure if he would have kept it with his things, what is it other then a diamond?"

"I'm not sure." she lied. "It's the only lead that I have. So what time will I need to be in the EverAfter to stake claim on the belonging?"

"Sundown." Al said. "Sun must be getting ready to come up soon, I can feel it." he shrugged his shoulders. "You're learning pretty quick, you snapped me right to topside the middle of getting ready for bed. I've only known Newt to be able to pop one of us where she wanted us, when she wants us."

"Well I'm still learning." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry about pulling you here with little to no warning."

"It was better then being summoned, less jarring to be sure." he laughed. "So do I get to take him with me?" he said hopefully.

"Nope, he didn't know what he was taking so, it's less of an offence." She tapped the line. "See you Monday?"

"3 am on the dot." he confirmed, tipped his head and Rachel sent him home with a snap of her fingers.

The door opened and Ivy came into the room. "You alright?"

"Yes, Just tired." she admitted. She tapped the line again. "Curabit infirmitate." she released the restraints on Nick and shook him awake.

"What the hell!" he looked around confused. "Rachel?"

"Yeah, Yeah I don't want to hear it. Off you go Nick, have a nice life and leave the demon games to the more informed." she walked him to the door and left him on the porch closing the door behind him and locking it.

"You're letting him go?" Jenks demanded. "And you healed him!"

"Yeah he doesn't know anything, nothing that's important. He's the deliver. Just a common thief." she tapped the wall between the office and the church and conjured a door with a small pixy door entrance in the middle of it. She opened the door and motioned for Ivy to go into the sanctuary first. "I'm tired and I need to go to bed, we'll deal with everything later today." she locked the front door took Ivy by the hand and headed off to their room. "Night Jenks."

"Night." he muttered flying off past them into the living room.

Ivy shook her head and opened the door to their bedroom waiting for Rachel to enter. Shutting it softly once they were both in the room, "It's been a long day." she said as she pulled off her shirt, and tugged on her jeans tossing them into the empty laundry bin.

"Yes, it has. Today will be just as long, but let's not worry about that now." Rachel pulled of her own clothes, placed them into the bin and pulled a naked Ivy into bed. "I love you, Ivy." she kissed her softly.

"I love you, more." Ivy promised into the kiss as she pulled the covers over them. "Now go to sleep,"

"Yes dear." Rachel chuckled and kissed her once more as she snuggled further into Ivy's arms.


End file.
